Old Flames Can't Hold A Candle To You
by Squirrels1112
Summary: During fight in Eclipse. Jacob saves Edwards life and inturn imprints on him. Will Edward accept? When Edwards body starts to go through strange changes the Cullens are left baffled. Is he turning human? Is it the imprint? Is he pregnant? MPREG! R&R!
1. My Vietnam

Summary: After fight in Eclipse. Jacobs imprints on Edward after saving Edwards life. Edward declines the imprint but what's causing the strange things happening to him?

**AN: Victoria's venom is deadly and can kill a vampire. Read and enjoy!**

My Vietnam

Edward POV

Out of my eye corner I watched as Riley's foot connected to Seth's side but I never took my eyes off of Victoria. Behind me I heard a few stones come loose from the rock work with the force of Seth's body hitting them. In front of me Victoria snarled while lunging for my throat. I knew all Bella would be able to see was a blur of white. Skilfully I dodged out of the way while throwing here up against a large oak which snapped and narrowly missed landing on her.

Snow fell from the tree covering her but not distracting me. No, something else did. Around where the rocks had fallen I heard a scuffling sound as well as what seemed to be something scraping against flesh. Whirling around I spotted Bella testing a sharp looking rock by scrapping it up and down her arm. With only the minimum amount of pressure it was already creating deep scratches, but not deep enough to dram blood. Any more pressure and it would without a doubt.

Everything went in slow motion. Riley advanced towards Seth, Victoria once again lunged at me but I paid her no attention. Instead I was focused on what Bella was doing. More pressure was applied which in turn caused it to slice into the soft flesh of her upper arm. Blood oozed from the gash but quickened up as more timed passed.

I wanted to scream at her to run, to hide to do anything but my voice was lodged in my throat. Effortlessly Victoria knocked me to the ground her teeth inches away from my throat.

"I don't have to kill her of you right away. That's why I didn't go after the blood. There's two ways to kill a vampire one of which everybody knows the other is my secret." Struggling to get up I failed, she was stronger than me because of the human blood she so greedily consumed. Pinning my arms to the floor she lifted my head while slamming it onto the hard stone underneath the snow. Venom seeped down the back of my head but I ignored the pain that accompanied it.

As her teeth sunk into my skin I thought she would just kill me the old fashioned way of ripping me to pieces. Of course how could I be so stupid to wish that that was the case? Victoria's teeth stayed lodged into my throat for five seconds as I felt an exchange being made. My venom was being sucked out against my will while hers was going into my system.

Shame filled me as I watched at the mercy of my captor as she drained me. Again, if only I was that lucky. After what seemed like years she reluctantly pulled her teeth from my neck. That's when it all started. It was the opposite of transforming into a vampire where the flames licked at your body. This time icy daggers shot through my system. If possible my frozen heart dropped in temperature as the pain consumed me.

Even though I shouldn't need to breathe I felt myself needing the precious oxygen only this time not being able to get it. It's funny that isn't it? When you need something you can have it but when you don't you can have as much of it as you please? Gasping for breath like a fish out of water I tried to hold back my screams as it would only cause me to lose the air I needed.

Feeling my eyes roll into my head the last thing I saw was Victoria tearing Bella limb from limb. Even though I was in the darkness I could still feel everything, hear everything, smell everything. The only comfort I had was that Bella had died a relatively painless death as her heart would have given in from shock as soon as the first limb was torn off.

Transforming into a vampire would be better than this, anything would be better than this. My breathing was hitching from the need of oxygen while unable to have it. One painful shard had me raised of the ground while my arms and legs stayed locked to the surface of the snow. Yelling out for some on to kill me I felt something wet nudging me in the side. Trying to pick out who it was through their thoughts was impossible as everyone's came at me in one big rush causing the pain to be doubled and I yelled out again.

Flashbacks came of our time when it was just me and Carlisle and we were in Vietnam. The screams of the dying, the cries of the children who lost parents, the yells for doctors to save them. I was selfish to think that sort of pain wouldn't hurt me because I was invincible. Those were emotional pains where as my body is witnessing my own Vietnam.

Painfully I opened my eyes only to see a sandy coloured wolf. Looking at him fearfully I urged him to go to the others. Instead he whined while grabbing what was left of my shirt. Throwing me onto his back the warmth of the fur did little to warm up the icy shards. The sudden movement caused only more pain to follow. Pulling on his fur to try take the pain out on some one else caused a sharp whine to come from the wolf. Trapped in my own icy hell I screamed out more.


	2. Open Your Heart

**AN: I gotta a flamer on the last chapter and I just wanna say DON'T LIKE IT DON'T READ IT! It plainly states its mpreg so if you want your little cannon fantasy things read some of my others cause I wanted a change! Right now my little rant is over onto the next chapter…**

Open Your Heart

_I didn't mean to let you down  
You have to believe me  
I don't know what went through my mind  
But now I can see_

That I waited too long  
To tell you how much it matters  
(Just to be right here with you)  
But I couldn't think of anything better  
I should've told you so

Chorus:  
Baby open your heart  
Won't you give me a second chance  
And I'll be here forever  
Open your heart  
Let me show you how much I care  
And I will make you understnad  
If you open your heart  
To love me once again

I'll try to make it up to you  
I want you to know  
(You have to know)  
Baby I swear that I'll be true  
And never let go

If waited too long  
To tell you how much it matters  
(Just to be right here with you)  
But I couldn't think of anything better  
I should've told you so

Chorus:  
Baby open your heart  
Won't you give me a second chance  
And I'll be here forever  
Open your heart  
Let me show you how much I care  
And I will make you understand  
(Make you understand)  
If you open your heart  
To love me once again

We could releive this pain and sorrow  
(But we better do it in time)  
Start over here and save tomorrow  
I wanna make you mine

I waited too long  
To tell you how much it matters  
(Just to be right here with you)  
But I couldn't think of anything better  
I should've told you so

Chorus:  
Open your heart with a chance  
Open your heart and I'll be here forever  
(Forever)  
Open your heart and I'll care  
And I will make you understand  
Ooh babe  
If you open your heart to love me once again  
I waited too long  
To tell you how much it matters  
(Just to be right here with you)  
But I couldn't think of anything better  
I should've told you so  
Baby open your heart  
Won't you give me a second chance  
And I'll be here forever  
(Forever)  
Open your heart  
Let me show you how much I care  
(I care)  
And I will make you understand  
(Make you understand, ooh)  
If you open your heart  
To love me once again  


Seth POV

After tearing Riley apart I walked back to the main fighting clearing. Nearing the area screams of agony assaulted me. Running through the trees I tried to forget about the fire that raced through my broken leg. The screams echoed around the empty forest while causing animals to scatter from their hiding places. Never in my life have I ever run so fast.

The scene before me froze me in on the spot. At one end lay Bella's limbless body. The scene was from a horror movie, both of her arms were hanging limply from the branches of an oak while her legs lay at the base of different trees. Not an ounce of blood was near her body or any where in the clearing for that matter. Her mouth was shaped in a way that if she was alive would have let out a blood curdling scream. Eyes rolled back into her head, saliva covered her face from where-I can only guess-Victoria licked off the stray flecks of blood. Quickly averting my eyes I looked over at the opposite end. At the other side lay a thrashing figure that almost blended into the snow except the bronze hair. Jumping down from the top of the fallen tree I landed neatly at the side of the screaming vampire.

Moving forward I had to dodge a thrashing arm, foot and leg. Nudging him in the side I waited impatiently while more pain contorted with his features. Finally just when I was about to do something stupid he opened his eyes. Whether he could see me or not I didn't know for his eyes were wild looking, not an ounce of sanity in them.

Fearful eyes met mine as they whispered for me to go, to get away from here. Knowing I couldn't just leave him there I throw him onto my back where the screams heighten. I feel him thrashing in the middle of my back, sharp pains shoot from certain areas as he pulls out lumps of fur in his distress. Pumping my legs quicker I only hope he doesn't give out before we get there. Can vampires die this way?

Shrubs, plants and insects get flattened as I rush by. Around me the trees blur as I watch for any movement of supernatural life. Nothing. How far away from here can they be? Their only supposed to be at the stupid baseball field! Eventually after picking up on Jacob's sent I follow it through the trees. The closer I get the clearer the thoughts in my head become.

_Everyone get ready we got a casualty!-Me_

_Oh god don't say she's turning into one of them!-Jacob_

_Wait, who is it?-Sam_

_Edward-Me. _It annoys me when I hear sighs of relief in their heads. How can you think that when he's lying there in pain? As if to prove my point more screams as well as fiercer thrashers starts up.

Breaking through the trees I'm met with an anxious line of Cullen's with smug looking wolves behind them. But as soon they see the state he's in their smiles instantly. Carlisle flashes to my side and has Edward on the floor within the second. Now he's gone I feel the wet patches on the fur where he laid. Confused I look back at him to see his clothes stuck to him while sweat is collecting on his skin. Leaning in their sweat scent hits me and I know it's not sweat; it's venom.

Glancing back up I see everyone has gathered around him but keeping a far enough distance away to avoid the flailing limbs. The only ones who dared to come closer were Carlisle and Esme. Esme sat down at Edward's side and stroked back his hair while quietly sobbing to her self.

"Jasper, Emmett! Come hold him down so I can see if it's a physical injury" I knew it wasn't for if it was he would have healed before now. Emmett and Jasper made their way over, Emmett pining his arms and chest down while Jasper pinned his legs. Just as Carlisle was beginning to start a agonizing scream ripped through the vampire. Everybody's attention was drawn back to him while so quickly I may have imagined it his eyes flashed open. Red. A deep blood red.

"I know what's wrong with him." Came a quick reply from someone I least expected it from. Jacob. Pushing others out of his way he strode forward. Sam and Paul came forward with him so he must have been telling them what they had to do.

"What do you have to do?" Asked Carlisle with a hint of possessiveness in his tone. I knew now that it would take a lot for him to let his enemy near his favourite son. It would only happen if they could defiantly help him.

"Tell you later-" he never got to finish.

"ARE YOU CRAZY? Do you think I'm just going to let the people who hate us willingly near my son!" Yelled Carlisle and I must admit I knew I wouldn't let my enemy near someone I loved especially someone like Jacob who hated Edward's guts.

"We gotta get some stuff from the rez. Wait with him at the border line!" Called Jacob over his shoulder as the rest of them followed. Emmett settled Edward (who was losing his voice) into the long fur behind my neck. Silently we made our way over to the treaty line while I thought about Carlisle's reaction. If he reacted like that then what's he gonna be like when he sees what they bring out?

We make there the same time the other wolves make it. Sam's carrying a small plastic bag, trying to conceal what's in it though I still see Carlisle stiffen. Gently Alice lowers Edward-who is still thrashing silently-onto the floor. Once again Sam, Paul and Jacob make their way over. Sam searches through the bag for a second before pulling something out. They take over the places where the vampires were while Jacob messes around with the thing in his hands.

Jacob POV

I looked at it as I altered the size to what should fit his mouth. It was all silver with little bars of metal going around it. We had only used it a few times when we came across certain vampires we wanted to interrogate without getting bitten. It would look like braces when on. The vampire would still be able to open and close its mouth but it would cover their teeth so if they bit down it was useless.

When I was sure it was the right size I waited until his next scream came then quickly fixed it to his teeth. His thrashing movements doubled as he tried to rid himself of the pain but also to get away from me. When it was in place I pulled back his top lip to see if I had fitted it properly. Thankfully I had.

Reaching into the bag I found the Swiss army knife. Quickly cutting my wrist open I knew it would be hard for him to comply with my request. Placing the now quickly bleeding wrist to his mouth I watched as he gagged while trying to move away. Once I was sure he had a mouthful I moved my wrist away but before I could clamp his mouth shut he moved his head to the side, consequently letting what little was in his mouth dribble out onto the grass.

Growling sharply at him I forced my wrist once again into his mouth though this time rougher. Slowly but surly the blood once again began to fill his mouth. Clamping my hand over his mouth I waited for him to stop thrashing and swallow.

"Swallow it you stupid leech!" I was only doing this for Bella. I knew deep down she was dead. This would have been her last wish, to keep him safe. To let him live.

After five minutes I could feel the helplessness coming off him he swallowed. Repeating the process became easier as he knew what was expected of him. After five mouthfuls I knew it would be enough. I knew that the thrashing would only become worse in the hours to come. The leech's pain increasing ten fold as my blood raced through his system.

Once the bandage was secure I went back to his mouth, hesitantly lifting it from his teeth I chanced a glance up at his face. His eyes held untold amounts of pain, sorrow, helplessness but most of all grief. In that look it changed my life for ever. Never will my life be the same again. None of the pack mattered. Bella didn't matter. Dad didn't matter. Nothing mattered but that vampire that lay on the floor. Understanding what I had just done I told them what to do as quick as possible.

"Keep him as warm as you can but keep an eye on him for any chance he gets he'll try to get to some where cooler. Make sure the blood stays in him. He will be in pain for about two hours as well as been as weak as a human. Just keep an eye on him for the next 24 hours." Walking away I stumbled as I fought to turn around and growl at anyone who came near him.

Edward POV

The daggers just kept getting colder and colder. At one point it felt like something was taking over my body, this was the most painful, as I opened my eyes I saw through a red haze. When I couldn't hold them in anymore I screamed. It was the worst thing I could have done. Something warm was attached to my teeth, all to soon they wouldn't meet as something covered them. Trying to bite through it was no good as it only caused the pain to double. Only I realised it wasn't hurting I gave up trying to break it.

As soon as the liquid hit my tongue it burned at the freezing daggers that were still occupying my system. I gagged as I tried to rid myself of the burning sensation. Not only was it burning it was also the most foul thing I have ever tasted. A lot worse than that skunk I once had. Screaming out even louder than before the pain increased to what seemed like triple it was before hand.

Shaking my head I tried to empty my mouth of the intruding liquid. Finally after what seemed like centauries it dribbled out of the corner of my mouth. Just as my mouth was beginning to cool down, just before the icy spears came back the liquid was there as well. Only this time I couldn't get rid of it.

I was trapped again, with no way out. Helplessness and fear settled deep in my stomach. I could smell my family near by so why weren't they helping me? At the same time I could smell wolf extremely closely too.

"Swallow it you stupid leech!" Jacob? Feeling that the longer the liquid stayed in my mouth the more it burned in my mouth. Reluctantly I swallowed. Once again something blocked my mouth, once again the liquid was back. Swallowing back the horrid substance I repeated this every time it came back into my mouth.

With every mouthful I swallowed I could feel the ice shards and the fiery liquid fighting for dominance. Wave after wave, shard after shard they fought for dominance all while I was practically begging for someone to kill me. Painfully opening my eyes I looked at who was forcing this down my throat. It was Jacob, no surprise there he's always after ways to hurt or kill me. But why are the family letting him? Looking back up at him I looked him the eye. Suddenly a flash of awe and _love, _came across his eyes. Saying that I probably magined it as I guessing im delirious at this point.

Around me others talked but I was too focused on the pain to hear what they were saying.

Seth POV

As I watched Jacob retreat I knew something wasn't right.

**AN: Forgot to mention it in my other rant, if your gonna say its rubbish please tell me why so then I can improve it! Just so its out in the open Victoria didn't 'do' anything to Edward or bella or anyone else in that sense, she only killed bella, bit and sucked a bit of Edwards venom from his neck! Other than that please review! Glad that's off my chest lol.**

**Thanks to all the nicer reviewers!**


	3. I Don't Wanna Fight

**AN: Italics is Jacobs wolf 'talking'.**

I Don't Wanna Fight

_I cant sleep  
everything i ever knew  
is a lie, without you_

I cant breathe  
When my heart is broke in two  
There's no beat  
Without you

You're not gone, but you're not here  
Is this the way it seems tonight  
If we could try to end these wars  
I know that we can make it right  
Cause baby

I don't wanna fight no more  
I forgot what we were fighting for  
And as lonely as its in my heart  
Won't let me be apart from you

I don't wanna have to try  
Girl to live without you in my life  
So, I'm hoping we can start tonight  
Cause I don't wanna fight, no more

How can I live  
When everything that I adore  
And everything I'm living for  
Girl its in you

I can't dream  
Sleepless nights have got me by  
The only dream I've ever had  
Is being with you

I know that we can make it right  
Its gonna take a little time  
Lets not leave ourselves with no way out  
Lets not cross that line (that line)

I don't wanna fight no more  
I forgot what we were fighting for  
And as lonely as its in my heart  
Won't let me be apart from you

I don't wanna have to try  
Girl to live without you in my life  
So, I'm hoping we can start tonight  
Cause I don't wanna fight, no more

Remember that, I made a vow  
That I will never let you go  
I meant it then, I mean it now  
And I wanna tell you so

I don't wanna fight no more (oh no)  
I forgot what we were fighting for  
And as lonely as its in my heart  
Won't let me be apart from you

I don't wanna have to try  
Girl to live without you in my life  
So, I'm hoping we can start tonight (can we start)  
Cause i don't wanna fight, no more

I don't wanna fight no more  
I forgot what we were fighting for  
And as lonely as its in my heart  
Won't let me be apart from you

I don't wanna have to try  
Girl to live without you in my life  
So, I'm hoping we can start tonight  
Cause I dont wanna fight, no more

Its a lie, without you, without you

Carlisle POV

I can't believe he can just walk away like that while Edwards lying here possible dying! Growling at him I hoist Edward up over my shoulder while keeping a firm grip on his waist. Telling Rose, Alice and Esme to run ahead to put the heater on; I keep Jasper and Emmett with me just in case he tries to run. Dashing through the forest I tighten my grip when Edward starts thrashing again.

We arrive at the house in under five minutes but the heating is on full blast already. As soon as we step through the door Edwards screams double as he tries (but fails) to get away. Jumping up to the top of the stair case I have Jasper follow me hoping he could ease some of the pain. Because Jacob said he would be as weak as a human I gathered four leather strips.

Placing Edward on the bed I asked Jasper to keep him flat to make it easier. Tying one strip around wrist and to the bed post I repeated this for the other arm and ankles. Sighing at the look of my son I kissed his forehead while motioning for Jasper to leave. Following him out I left the door ajar.

Jacob POV

God I cannot believe myself! How could I imprint on a leach of all things? Hell imprinting on Leah would be better than this! As I walked over the treaty line I made sure not to phase as I didn't want the pack to find out at this moment in time. Sighing I begin to run (still in my human form) up into the few hills that surround the reservation. As I near the top I begin to slow a bit to take in the view.

As I looked out I could make out the large meanders in the river as it made its way to ocean. Trees dotted both sides of the river with the birds flying back and forth with nesting materials. One lone fluffy cloud was the only thing to occupy the blue sky apart from the birds. None of it was as beautiful as it once was. I didn't know why for nothing had changed.

_It's because Edward's not with you_

The thought shocked me as I wondered if that was true. It was the only thing that had changed since my last time up here. But why him? Why one of _them_? Wasn't the point of imprinting to create the strongest off spring? He can't have a child! Can he? Wait that's crazy he's a dude! I don't even want him in that way! Do I? A million thoughts raced around my head sometimes too fast for me to even catch.

_But them honey eyes, that unique coloured hair, the paleness of his skin…_

Mentally slapping myself I tried to concentrate on the surroundings.

_You caused him pain by giving him blood!_

Yeah but I needed to do that otherwise he would have died! Wait if Bella was dead why did I save him? At first I thought it was because she would have wanted it but it has to be more than that. I had once loved her but she hadn't done anything about that so why had I cared about what could have been her last wish? Did my wolf know it was him all along?

Rising from where I was sat I dusted off the stray pieces of grass I had pulled from the ground. Making my way down the hill I listened to the children playing football at the foot of the hill.

"Hi Jacob!" Where the hell had he come from? I mean seriously this kid just appears randomly.

"Seth, what the hell are you doing here?"

"Er I live here, plus I wanna ask you something." It just couldn't wait could it? I mean when you wanna be alone everybody needs you for something but when you want to talk you can never find anyone. Strange isn't it?

"Go on" I nod for him to start.

"Well you seem different after giving Edward the blood. Are you alright?" Bugger, how do I tell him that I imprinted on Edward? Great lee-Edward has a name now, just fam-dabi-dosey! Do I even tell him?

"Its from the blood loss, he did take five mouthfuls and spilt another you know!" He gave me a funny look but continued with his questioning.

"That's not enough to cause you to stumble as you walk away and look like it pains you to walk away." Stupid kid why cant he just shut it?

"In the fight I sprained my ankle, ok!"

"Yeah but it would have healed by now!" I start to walk away as he quickly walks to catch up to me.

"Jacob tell me what happened!" how can I? As soon as he phases the rest of the pack will know!

"I'll tell you when the times right." Running the rest of the way I let myself run where ever my legs take me. It would probably be best if I did get lost cause then I wouldn't have to tell anyone. As I run I mull over what reactions Edward may have when or if I tell him.

Kill me? Bitch slap me? Accept it? Decline it? Want more than I do? Want less than I do? Be disgusted? Not to mention he will probably be grieving for Bella. But will he? I knew you cannot imprint on someone who already has there soul mate whether the mate is dead or not it's impossible. So that means Bella wasn't his true soul mate. He had been alone for how ever long that that his mind had accepted Bella as a replica.

Huh, just have to take what life throws at me. How long had he been alone? How long had he been dead/alive? Why am I even thinking these things? I'm supposed to hate him not to mention were mortal enemy's. I'll be lucky if his hatred turns to a strong dislike never mind for him to even _think _about accepting it.

Don't I have a great life? I mean at 16 I turn into a wolf, 2 months after that I find out that I'm meant to be an alpha, I'm in an intense hatred with a vampire, save said vampires life, imprint on said vampire. What joy! Yeah I know your thinking I have the most normal like anyone could even think of having!

I have two word for you 'Bob off'

Chancing a glance up I groan at where I have ended up. The Cullen house hold. By the sounds of things Edward had lost his voice, as a result his screams turned into strangled breathes. Not been sadistic but the screams were nicer to hear then them strangled breathes.

Taking a deep breath I knock on the door but when no one answers in the first ten seconds I get edgy. Above on the first floor is an open window which I could easily jump through if push came to shove. Why am I so eager to get in the house? As if to taunt me Edward lets out a shaky breath while a tearing sound is made.

Don't tell me he's trying to run. Deciding to jump up through the open window I take a few steps back. Taking a few steps back as a run up I jump. Immediately I wish I hadn't. Emmett and Rose are doing ungodly things as I realise this is their bedroom so that was their window….

"What you doing here mutt?" seethes Blondie as she passed a towel to Emmett while covering herself up with the second towel.

"Well I knocked to tell you that leech is escaping." It was like a knife been plunged into my chest repeatedly to call him names. Trying to keep a straight face so they didn't suspect anything was proving heard.

"Shit! Jacob go to his room it's the first door on your left on the second floor, I'll meet you there!" called Emmett as he hurriedly grabbed his jeans and pulled them on forgetting about a shirt. Making my way quickly through the large house I burst through the door just in time to see Edward dripping with venom trying to undo the last leather strap around his ankle. When he saw me in the door way his efforts doubled as he started trying to snap it off.

I stood frozen as I saw the normally straight faced Edward Cullen over ridden with panic. It wasn't normal. Just as the last tone became un done Emmett pushed passed me, lunging for Edward he tackled him back onto the bed. My wolf snarled with the thought of letting him get hurt. If I thought keeping a straight face was hard then this was near impossible.

"Emmett get off him, your cooling his temperature down!" Rushing over to them I pushed Emmett away and held Edward down with my own body instead.

"No, no more please it burns!" gasped Edward as his eyes settled on me bringing a bit of sanity into them. I knew even if I answered he would hear but would be too far gone to reply. As he thrashed frantically Rosalie appeared holding 4 thicker strips of leather.

"Its been one hour forty minutes since he got home so these should hold for now." Thanking her I quickly replaced the broken straps. Soon after I got off Edward his fear dulled dramatically. Great my imprint was petrified of me.

"Care to explain what's going on?" asked Emmett from the other side of the bed.

"I'd like to tell all you family now so then I don't have to repeat myself."

"Well their back now so this is as good a time as any isn't it mutt?" sneered Rosalie. OMG! I had just talked to them politely with out nicknames or even a glare! This imprint messing with my head.

Following them through the house they took me to their living room where the others waited expectantly with there noses wrinkled in disgust.

"Care to explain why you fed my brother your blood?" growled Jasper from where he was sat with Alice on a white leather love seat.

"Well-er-we-to-"

"Spit it out Jacob!" God they were impatient.

"I don't know where to start." I mumbled

"Well take a seat and the beginning is a good place." Murmured Esme from where she was sat on Carlisle lap.

"Ok. Well as you know we hunt you kind so we take it upon our selves to research you for any talents and how to deal with them. You know in the old books and stuff…." I trailed off as all eyes glanced upstairs.

"Carry on." Enticed Carlisle. God I wish it was him doing this then he would know how hard it is to tell people who could easily kill you in the second.

"Well I was looking in a certain book-I forgot its name now-and it came up with a power that could kill a vampire with one bite other than the other tearing you apart business. One bite was fatal, the vampire would exchange venom with the other and the victim would be in horrendous pain from both venoms trying to overtake the other. In the end the vampire dies there was only one cure known at that time and it had to be administered with in ten minutes of the bite."

Just as I took a deep breath to start again Alice interrupted "This is where you come in isn't it?" Nodding I started from where I left off.

"The cure was the blood of a alpha shape shifter. Because the bite would send painful icy cold shards through the vamps body the blood was meant to combat them and 'un thaw' the vampire. As you all know we have a temperature well over 100 degrees so our blood is even warmer, it gets rid of the icy shards and should return said vampire to normal within two hours. In the two hours they are as weak as a human but when it is nearing the end they gradually get their strength back. I told you to keep him in the warm room as hope to speed the process up as it says it's very painful. Like going through many transformations all in the same time. As for the red eyes its because Victoria's venom was over taking his own "

A chorus of gasps came from the vampires that sat in front of me.

"So he's turning human?" asked Carlisle, ever the doctor.

"No, just his original vampire temperature. Well I don't think he does." It was true as soon as I read of it I didn't read much into how to reverse it and what the consequences would be in the long run.

"Hang on, I know you wouldn't have willingly come here on your own so, what's your real motive for coming here?" quizzed Alice with a knowing look


	4. If I Let You Go

If I Let You Go

_day after day  
time pass away  
and I just can't get you off my mind  
nobody knows  
I hide it inside  
I keep on searching but i can't find_

the courage to show  
to letting you know  
I've never felt so much love before  
and once again I'm thinkin' about  
takin' the easy way out

but if I let you go  
I will never know  
what my life would be  
holding you close to me  
will I ever see  
you smiling back at me  
oh yeah  
how will I know  
if I let you go

night after night  
I hear myself say  
why can't this feeling just fade away  
there's no one like you  
you speak to my heart  
it's such a shame  
we're worlds apart

I'm to too shy to ask  
I'm to too proud to lose  
but sooner or later I've gotta choose  
and once again  
I'm thinkin' about  
taking the easy way out

but if I let you go  
I will never know  
what my life would be  
holding you close to me  
will I ever see  
you smiling back at me  
oh yeah  
how will I know  
if I let you go

if I let you go, oh baby

oooh

once again I'm thinkin' about  
takin' the easy way out

but if I let you go  
I will never know  
what my life would be  
holding you close to me (close to me)  
will I ever see  
you smiling back at me  
oh yeah  
how will I know  
if I let you go

but if I let you go  
I will never know  
(oh baby)

will I ever see  
you smiling back at me 

_oh yeah  
How will I know  
(how will i know)  
if I let you go_

Jacob POV

I felt myself flush with embarrassment. Its not every day you admit to imprinting on your worst enemy. As I sit there wringing my hands the others mutter amongst themselves. Finally Emmett clears his throat.

"So what are you doing here? Ya gonna tell us? It's not everyday you come across your worst enemy interrupting your 'routine'" God that vampire is far from being a prude.

"Well if you give me your word not to tell the pack then I will." I reluctantly compromised. All of them nodded their heads.

"I imprinted on Edward. I couldn't help it, I had to come." Checking my watch I saw that he had only a few minutes left to wait out until the pain was gone. Not answering any of their questions I rose from my seat. Stretching my arms I followed Emmett's instructions and easily found Edwards bedroom.

Not bothering to knock I push open the door to where Edward is laid out on the bed. For the first time I get a glance around his room, instantly seeing that he loves music. I think 'loves' is a bit of an understatement as a full wall is dedicated to CD's and a state of the art CD player.

Glancing back to the pitiful figure on the bed my heart twists as I watch his face scrunch up as another wave of pain comes. Jealously consumes me as I think about the reason for him needing a bed after all vampires don't sleep. There's only one; Bella. Was it just for her to sleep on? Or did they do 'the deed'?

Sitting down gently on the bed as not to jostle it I look at the vampire. His breathing seems more ragged than before, if he was a human he would be hyperventilating at this point. Putting my hand in the middle of his chest I try to ease his breathing. Try to even them. Try to make him get deeper breaths. Not working, instead they sped up if that was possible as well as grew more shallow.

Snatching my hand away I watched as they slowed down to what they were before. Checking my watch I saw that he only had ten seconds left. In these ten seconds his breathing hitched once again while he unleashed his loudest most heart wrenching scream he had done since been bitten. The silence after was deafening.

Ever so slowly I leant over and un tied each of the straps. Instantly the vampire was up, growling at me from the opposite corner of the room. His posture screamed that he was ready to attack at any second. Icy fingers worked their way down my spine while the hairs on that back of my neck stood up. Why was I scared of him?

"Why are you here?" he spat from between clenched teeth. His sweet scent didn't hurt my nose any more but instead smelt like my favourite ice cream; Vanilla. A sharp growl sounded from the corner.

"Where's Bella?" _oh god how do I tell him she's dead?_ I mulled over this as my mind went over the possible ways she could have died. _Did they even find her body? _His eyes at that point held only grief while I came to realisation of my mistake. Bum hole! Edwards the mind reader, oh god how could I have forgot. He swallowed loudly, controlled his facial expression and turned to me with steely eyes.

"Again why are you here?" I began to sing the alphabet while pondering over what to do. Do I tell him? Do I take the easy route and just not tell him? I guess now is as good a time as any. Taking a deep breath I decide to tell him now.

"I imprinted on you." For a second his growls stop from shock before starting again. Slowly he advanced in a predatory crouch. As sinister as it looked it turned me on, he looked cute when he was angry. What the hell Jacob? I know you imprinted on him but since when has he looked cute to you? Especially when he wants to rip your head off?

"You can't do, my soul mate's Bella." Hasn't he accepted that she's dead? But he was right. How does he know of imprinting? Hmm, he probably learnt it from books.

"She wasn't, I am." How soppy do I sound? Now he knows will he want to attack me? Confusion is clear on his face so I simple down my feeling for him. I think I would be like that after just going to hell and back as well as someone saying they imprinted on you.

"I love you." God I sound like a simpleton. His eye brows knit together as he thinks over my words.

"Well you can't love me that much otherwise you wouldn't have fed me whatever it was." He murmured softly.

"I did it to save you; it's what Bella would have wanted." Here I go again, hiding behind the 'it's what Bella would have wanted' excuse. To be honest I think she would have killed me for imprinting on her boyfriend as he lay dying if she was alive.

A cold steely voice interrupted my musings; "If you love then you'll go." Of course my wolf obeyed what my imprint said even though it was howling in pain. Killing me would have been better, bitch slapping would have been better than this, hell anything was better.

Not wanting the others to see my failure I opened his window (without a backward glance) jumped down onto the soft lawn. Phasing I decided I didn't care if the pack knew. I found it strange how none of them was phased as normally Sam has at least one wolf running perimeter checks. Not that I'm bothered.

Stupid leech! How could I have been so stupid as to think he would accept this? No, that bloodsucker is far too high and mighty to even be friends with me. He had to do it the worst possible way too, He couldn't have just told me to leave, no, he had to use my imprint against me.

Some how in my anger I found I could easily insult him.

_If you love then you'll go, if you love then you'll go, if you love then you'll go_ the thought spun around my head so many times. If he thought I was giving up that easy then he had another thing coming. If I let him go then I would never witness the things that could happen. Never know what it would feel like. Yes, Edward Cullen would be mine even if it took eternity to do so, I would eventually win him over.

Taking my anger out on the trees I barrelled towards them, smashing them down with swift flick of my paw or kicking them with a hefty kick from my hind quarters. Surveying my damage I looked around and saw destruction but also a blur of white at one end.

"You know Esme's not going to be happy for destroying her trees." Alice called from where she was stood. Growling at her to stay away but it was no good. One thing I learnt from hunting vampires. You can't force them into anything.

"Don't worry he'll come round eventually." Ha eventually! How longs that away? Stomping over to the bushes I phased so I would be able to talk to her. Pulling my kaki shorts on I ran back over to her. Alice stayed in the shadows even though I knew they couldn't burn in the sun.

I should have known that they were more comfortable in the shadows.

"It'll take a miracle for him to accept it." I whisper back knowing full well she can here me. Sitting down next to Alice I dig my right foot into the grass as a way to let out frustration.

"You've got 85% chance of him accepting it so look on the bright side of life!" What happens with the other 15%? Answer that pixie! I know she could see the future but not shifters so how could she know about the imprinting?

"How do you know about my imprint?"

"That's easy, as you know I can't see you guys so when Edwards future became fuzzy it meant two things. One; he got involved with the wolves in some way, most likely through imprint or two; he died" my heart clenched at the second. Even though he denied it I still wanted to protect him. Alice didn't notice this if she did she didn't acknowledge it "after you explained what you did I knew it had to be the first option."

"Looks like you were right." I sigh wondering what we could have had if he accepted.

"Yep I always am, look have faith in me wolfie! How would you feel if you woke up disorientated, found out the love of your life was dead and that your enemy admitted to loving you? I know I'd say the first things that come to my mind!" She didn't get it!

"Bella wasn't the love of his life, even though she's dead he would already have found his soul mate. I wouldn't have been able to imprint on him if that was the case." A small popping sound came from her mouth as she began to understood. I could see myself really liking Alice. She didn't but in or anything, just let you get things off your chest.

"I have one question for you that Carlisle was going to ask before you went upstairs. Why was Edward sweating I mean vampires don't sweat!" she laughed as with all vampires it sounded like bells.

"How else would he have gotten Victoria's venom out of his system? You couldn't have sucked it out cause then it would be in you system. Don't worry he'll be back to normal now." I quietly growl as I think of what Victoria did to him, what's worse is she's still out there some where. Still killing others.

"Come on you can sleep at our place tonight if you want. If you do what you thinking you will get him."

Yeah I'll fight for him, till my heart stops beating.


	5. Total Eclipse Of The Heart

Total Eclipse Of The Heart

_Turnaround, every now and then I get a little bit lonely and you're never coming round  
Turnaround, every now and then I get a little bit tired of listening to the sound of my tears  
Turnaround, every now and then I get a little bit nervous that the best of all the years have gone by  
Turnaround, every now and then I get a little bit terrified and then I see the look in your eyes  
Turnaround bright eyes, every now and then I fall apart  
Turnaround bright eyes, every now and then I fall apart_

And I need you now tonight  
And I need you more than ever  
And if you'll only hold me tight  
We'll be holding on forever  
And we'll only be making it right  
Cause we'll never be wrong together  
We can take it to the end of the line  
Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time (all of the time)  
I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark  
We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks  
I really need you tonight  
Forever's gonna start tonight  
Forever's gonna start tonight

Once upon a time I was falling in love  
But now I'm only falling apart  
There's nothing I can do  
A total eclipse of the heart  
Once upon a time there was light in my life  
But now there's only love in the dark  
Nothing I can do  
A total eclipse of the heart

Turnaround, every now and then I get a little bit restless and I dream of something wild  
Turnaround, every now and then I get a little bit helpless and I'm lying like a child in your arms  
Turnaround, every now and then I get a little bit angry and I know I've got to get out and cry  
Turnaround, every now and then I get a little bit terrified but then I see the look in you eyes  
Turnaround bright eyes, every now and then I fall apart  
Turnaround bright eyes, every now and then I fall apart

And I need you now tonight  
And I need you more than ever  
And if you'll only hold me tight  
We'll be holding on forever  
And we'll only be making it right  
Cause we'll never be wrong together  
We can take it to the end of the line  
Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time (all of the time)  
I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark  
We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks  
I really need you tonight  
Forever's gonna start tonight  
Forever's gonna start tonight

Once upon a time I was falling in love  
But now I'm only falling apart  
There's nothing I can do  
A total eclipse of the heart

A total eclipse of the heart  
A total eclipse of the heart  
A total eclipse of the heart  
A total eclipse of the heart

Edwards POV

Slowly I slid down the wall once the mutt had left. She couldn't be dead! But then again I had proof, even though I was in pain I saw the way she was killed. I watched the blood leak from where her limbs were missing. I saw her eyes roll back. I saw her limbless body. I saw Victoria draining her. I saw everything. Yet I don't _feel_ everything. There's no sense of loss, don't get me wrong I'm not heartless, it just seems well…I don't know. Like the loss of a sister more than anything. Not the loss of someone who was your everything.

Still I feel my breathing hitch. Even if she wasn't meant to be, I'd lost a great friend. Hugging my knees I thought about everything that had happened between us. First there was her sweet blood that _wanted _me to lose control, then there was the van, Then James, not to mention the party disaster, Laurent came back for her, she met up with the wolves, came Volterra while meeting the Volturi as well as Victoria always being on her case. Bella was officially a walking death trap.

Reaching under the bed I retrieved the small box I keep photo albums in. I could have just gone through them in my head but for some reason I like to _look _at them. The first one is one that was taken when she first cam to our house. Looking back to then I could see the holes in our relationship. It took her at least two times for her to say she would marry me, she went round kissing the mutt and insisted that she had to go see him. As well as the fact it took her months to actually choose between us. Did I really love her the way I thought?

But then that brings me to mutt boy. This imprint only solidifies the fact that Bella was not my soul mate. Hmmm, imprint; not gonna happen. Simple as that. But why me? Why did that mangy mutt imprint on me? Could my soul be anymore *beep* up? Of all the people in the world my soul mate was my worst enemy! What have I done to deserve this? Granted I killed like 2908 people back in the days but still! This is pure torture!

If I was the dramatic type I pictured myself falling to my knees and crying out for mercy. I know, weird. Picking myself off the floor I knew I had to go look for Bella's body. It was only fair that for all she went through for her to have a proper funeral. For a vampire it was a quick grieving process for the loss of someone that wasn't your mate. Bella wasn't.

Steeling myself for what was to come I jumped from the window that the mutt had left open. Landing softly on the grass I knew Esme would want the dogs hide for large paw prints had left marks in the grass as well as kicked up large sods of it. Oh if only Esme would take up on that and skin his hide. That would be a show I would pay to watch.

I watched as the sun was starting to attempt to melt the snow that had settled thickly on the ground in the past few days. As I ran through the forest the usual burn in my throat flared up more than usual with the smell of deer so close. Letting my instincts have free reign I zoned out. When I eventually reined the back in I looked to see what I'd caught. Great a wolf. Just great! Is some one here trying to be funny? Cause it's not.

I mean, can you even get wolves in Forks? Apart from them on the Reservation…Luckily this one was smaller and was all animal. It would have been a bit of a bummer if it was one of _them._ Boy would that have been good though. Finishing with the last of the blood I stood, looked around to make sure nobody was there, wiped my mouth and started to dig a shallow hole big enough to fit the wolf into. Pushing the dirt back on top I covered it with leaves so then hopefully people wouldn't see it.

It was all about covering your tracks when you have to kill something. Making sure my clothes were free of blood, muck and anything else I set off deeper into the forest. Dodging the trees as well as jumping trunks I made my way stealthily through the trees. Half way I heard a loud snap like someone standing on a branch but it snapping under their weight. But no human would be heavy enough to break a branch. Most of the branches on these trees were older than me so they were pretty big. Sniffing the only scent I picked up was that of the forest. Frowning I scanned the area. Nothing, well I couldn't see nothing.

In my hundred years of hunting have I gotten sloppy? Has someone seen me kill the wolf? Wanting to get out of their eyesight I took to the trees. In the same second I was already up in the top branches of the nearest tree. Jumping from tree to tree, branch to branch I made it to the base ball clearing in record time.

Jacob POV

I had been sitting under the same tree for up to an hour now. Alice had stayed by my side while searching the future for upcoming fashion trends. Suddenly she was more out of it then what she was when she was searching. Slowly with a large grin she turned to face me.

"Alice stop that your scaring me." I joked but she just shook her head but didn't look away. If she didn't want to tell me then I don't want to know. Rising from the ground I stretched my limbs before walking over to the house. Making my way around I looked for any signs of a kitchen. Eventually finding one I opened the fridge to find…nothing. I opened all the cupboards and found…nothing. I opened the freezer as a last resort and found…frozen blood.

"Don't you have any food in the god damn house?" I hollered, it echoed around the house. Before it finished echoing Emmett appeared next to me.

"Yeah course we do have a look in the freezer." Opening the door which I had just shut he pulled the bottom draw out.

"You should try these lollies! Oh your after human food, soz can't help you there." He skipped away with a blood ice lolly in one hand. Some how I couldn't find that disgusting.

_Saying that Edward probably enjoys them_

Stupid wolf why can't you just shut up? With an empty stomach I decided to go try find Bella's body. It would give me something to do. As I reached the backdoor Alice appeared once again.

"You should do that, follow his scent but stay half a mile away so he cant hear your thoughts and you might get a chance to win him over." Before I could answer Jasper came in whispered something, then they shot upstairs. Looks like a human pace wasn't quick enough for them. Ew.

Stepping out into the fresh air the now familiar vanilla scent wafted faintly towards me from a North direction. Phasing into a wolf I tracked the sent careful not to step on anything that may alert him. After about two miles a growl sounded through the trees. Immediately I froze, scared he may have caught me. Silently stepping forward I watched with curiosity at what he was doing.

Standing on the tip of a large rock stood Edward in a hunters crouch. Bugger! What happens if he smells me and attacks? Just great! His eyes glazed over as his top lip peeled back exposing the venom coated razor sharp teeth that they hid. Almost too fast for my eyes to follow he jumped forward off of the rock. Aiming one leg at one tree he pushed off onto another repeating this process over and over again.

Finally he dove down on to the forest floor before rolling about a bit with an animal. Even though I knew he couldn't get hurt by it, but it still made me freeze and want to kill it for him. Eventually a crack echoed through the now empty forest signalling the fight was over. He had killed it. Quiet suckling sounds came from where Edward was hunched over his kill.

Again luck was on my side as Edward stood and looked around but didn't spot me. Even with the blood trickling down from the right corner of his parted mouth as well as the mixing of blood and venom that coated his teeth he was still beautiful. Once he buried he kill he set off again. Moving forward to the patch where his scent was strongest I started to unearth his kill. What I saw shocked me, it was a wolf. Is that what he plans on doing to me? Did he kill this as a warning knowing I was here? Did he kill it purposely? Or did he have no control over what he kills? These were only questions that could be answered if I got to know him.

Covering the kill back over I set off at a run as he had the advantage of getting the head start. In my haste I collide with a low hanging branch. Snapping it from the tree the sound rings around the forest ahead I hear the running feet come to a halt. Suddenly the feet start moving once again but I follow at a snails pace not wanting to alert my imprint.

Tracking Edward's scent brings me out to the rocky clearing where we left Bella. Where Bella died. Until seeing the place she died I had forgotten all about her. Now all the memories both good as well as bad came rushing back. For some reason I couldn't help to think that Bella's death had happened for a reason. For if she was here I know now she would have killed me and that Edward would defiantly be out of reach. She had always wanted to bring us be friends or at the very least not to hate each other. With her gone I have imprinted on him which hopefully in the end will bring us together.

"What do you want mutt?" Edward had stopped at the sight where he had been bitten, not wanting to look over at where Bella lays. A blow to the stomach would have been lees painful than the fact that he insulted me.

"Edward-"

"Don't use my name! Filthy scum like you don't deserve to." I hadn't noticed till then that I had transformed into my human form; standing naked in front of my imprint did not bother me. But it bothered me that it was in front of my imprint that hated me. I pulled on my shorts before continuing

"I came here to find Bella's body." Still he hadn't turned round. Instead of answering he nodded over to western side of the clearing where she lay lifeless.

"I see that." Suddenly he was on top of me snarling, teeth bared.

"You don't even think about her! You have no remorse of anything! Here I thought I was the monster, it looks like I was wrong, I should have kno-"

Flipping him over so I was on top I pressed my lips to his effectively shutting him up.

**An: Ha! I like to be evils! Thanks to all the people that have stuck with me! **


	6. Heart Without A Home

Heart Without A Home

_Girl I love to watch you  
You're like candy to my eyes  
Like a movie that you've seen  
But you gotta watch just one more time  
But that smile you're wearing  
It's a beautiful disguise  
It's just something you put on to hide the emptiness inside  
And you seem so lonely_

But you don't have to anymore..

If you're a heart without a home  
Rebel without a cause  
If you feel as though  
You're always stranded on the shore  
Like a thief in the night  
Let me steal your heart away  
Baby if for reasons, what you're looking for  
I'll be yours

I'll be yours

You need a new sensation  
One you never had before  
I got a feeling if I gave you some  
You'd probably want some more  
Did you know that Baby  
You're the bluebird in my sky  
I only wanna make you happy cause  
I love to see you fly

And if you feel lonely  
You don't have to anymore

If you're a heart without a home  
Rebel without a cause  
If you feel as though  
You're always stranded on the shore  
Like a thief in the night  
Let me steal your heart away  
Baby if for reasons, what you're looking for  
I'll be yours

I'll be yours

I'll be yours, I'll be yours

I'll be the raft in the tide  
I'll be yours  
I'll be the truth in the light  
And what's more  
When no one opens the door  
I'll be the hope that you're looking for

If you're a heart without a home  
Rebel without a cause  
If you feel as though  
You're always stranded on the shore  
Like a thief in the night  
Let me steal your heart away  
Baby if for reasons, what you're looking for  
I'll be yours

I'll be yours

I'll be yours...

Jacob POV

As I pressed my lips to his a sharp tingling sensation shot around my body staying in one place longer than the rest. My soft lips moulded with his harder ones. At first mine moved on their own but eventually Edward's began to move with them. When his hands gripped my biceps o took it as encouragement, with his mouth open I plunged my tongue into his own icy mouth. As my tongue explored I became less and less aware of my surroundings. Edward's tongue pushed against mine just as his hands got tighter around my biceps.

Just as quick as it had started I found myself detached from that cold mouth. A feeling of loss crept through me while I snarled at who ever may interrupt it. My lips felt colder that what Edwards had done. My tongue moved around my mouth looking for the one it had just danced with. Fierce defensive growling pulled me from my happy reverie.

In front of me (less than 10 meters) away stood my imprint. Shock clouded his features, his chest rising and falling at what seems to be hundred mile an hour. Deep growling vibrates from his chest soon after he snaps out of his shock. Crouching into a defensive position he stalks forward. I can clearly see the cogs turning in his mind as he contemplates what just happened.

Before I could blink he is up in my face, his hand around my throat.

Just as he opens his mouth to say something he snaps his head to the side seeing something I can't because of his hold. Releasing his hold I watch as he runs off through a gap in the trees.

Edward POV

His lips crash roughly to mine but also gentle at the same time. In this one touch electric shoots around my body like a live wire in water. The feeling shakes me to the ore as I hadn't even experienced that with Bella. Fighting against the mutts mouth I try to tell him to stop. When this doesn't work I grab his biceps to try and push him off me. Nothing. Since when has he been stronger than me? Panic sets in; struggling against him while shouting at him my shouts are muffled by his mouth. I freeze for a second when his own tongue comes into my mouth. Coming over the shock I restart my struggles only this time with my own tongue trying to force his out of my mouth.

When all this fails I tighten my hold on his forearms and push with all I can. It would have been easier to push a brick wall. Some how I get a burst of adrenaline that enables me to throw him across the clearing. Quickly standing I get ready in a defensive crouch in case he tries again. Trying to get my breathing right is near impossible but I manage. I can't him do that again.

Grabbing him around the throat I pour all my hatred into the words I am going to say. But before I can I smell the others coming. Dropping him I take off into the trees.

Jacob POV

He kissed me back! My ecstasy is short lived as he runs off. My heart breaks and they only one who could mend it has gone. Edward is my home now and without him I have no where to go. Soon enough I know why Edward ran as he did. The rest of the pack come into the clearing. Half of them are in wolf form the others in their human forms. Sam, Seth as well as Leah are in their human forms.

"Care to tell us why we smell a leech in this area?" Sam says with such unaffectionate tone it ruffles my feathers. How dare he call him a leech? Trying to keep a straight face is harder than what it was when I had to do it to Emmett and Rose. Once again I use Bella as an excuse.

"We were going to bring Bella's body back to Forks but when he smelt you coming he dropped her and bolted."

"Why both of you?" god Paul can't you see I'm making up a weave of lies? Seth walks over to study the area where Bella's limbless body lies lifeless.

"Well we both wanted to so we decided to put up with each other for Bella's sake." Yeah you're a right wuss Jake, hiding behind a girl. Not just any girl but a dead girl.

"Jacob this body hasn't been moved since I got to Edward when he had been bit." Arggg! People just cannot make this easy can they? I thought Seth was on my side?

Giggling came from the only girl in the group. "What's with the tent in your pants?" Heat floods my cheeks as I willed it away. Nothings going my way today.

"Has Jake got a crush on a little leech?" taunted Paul while the wolves barked there laugh. Humiliation flooded me but also anger. Who were they to question who I loved?

"Jake tell us what actually happened!" snapped Sam which caused everyone in the pack to shut up. Planning what I wanted to say to them and what not to say was causing a problem. What if they kicked me out of the pack? What if I couldn't go back to the Rez? What if they saw me as a traitor and killed me? Even worse what if they went after Edward?

"Today would be nice." Grumbled Leah who was now over her giggles.

"Well I sorta imprintedonEdwardCullen" I rushed out I one go hoping they wouldn't have me repeating it. Its not that I was ashamed of the imprint it was that I was scared of what they would do with the knowledge.

"What's that Jake?" Paul asked knowing well what I said. That shit eating grin only proved it.

Taking a deep breath I repeated what I had said "I imprinted on Edward Cullen." Everyone fell on the backsides laughing, all except for Sam and Seth.

"I find it sick that you all laugh at his imprint you know you cannot help who it happens to! By laughing you are making fun of both mine and Emily's relation ship as well as anyone's else who has ever imprinted!" backed Sam and once again they all shut up. Sam continued when they were all quiet.

"Why didn't you tell us straight away? Why beat around the bush?"

"I didn't know how you guys would take it." I look down at my feet while rolling a loose stone around with my toes.

"Why do I smell vampire on you Jake?" The ever curious Seth enquired. I was glad that he didn't insult Edward in any way or form.

"I kissed him but he attacked me." Growls bounced from tree to tree while the wolves turned to track the scent that Edward had left behind. It dawn on me just as the started to quicken their pace that they were going to hunt him down.

"No! Stop! It's not like that! I kissed him without his permission an he got panicky." One fierce snarl erupted from one pack member, one I had not thought it would come from.

"You mean to say you FORCED yourself on him! He hadn't even accepted it! You'll be lucky if he accepts now! You supposed to wait for him to be ready!" shouted Leah as I shied away from her wrath. Truth be told the girl is quiet scary when she wants to be.

"How do you know you haven't imprinted!" I shot back at her.

"Simple I read up on it!" Getting sick of the conversation I phase into a wolf and am once again blessed with peacefulness. I wonder why after all, all the wolves are phased so I should be able to hear them. Paws pounding the earth I stride of logs easy enough as stepping onto the pavement.

Soon after parting with the pack a candy floss smell wafted through the air. Skidding to a halt I see Jasper leaning against a tree with, one leg bent with the foot resting on the trunk of the tree, dressed in dark blue jeans and a chequered shirt a cowboy hat sits on his head; tilted so far forward you can hardly see his face. Honey curls blowing in the slight breeze.

"You just had to kiss him." Came a southern drawl I never knew he had. Before the imprint I hadn't paid any attention to them, only now was I learning things about them. He understood what I couldn't say in my wolf form.

"Yep, you just couldn't wait. Alice meant bonding time not what you did." Pushing himself from the tree he looked up at me. Only now when he looked straight at me could I see his eyes. Holding back a chuckle at the fact that he only came under my chin as well as that he was risking his own life by getting so close.

"That was the perfect time to talk to him, get to know him. You blew it, his growls alerted the pack." How did he know that the pack was alerted? I thought Alice couldn't see the wolves. Jasper nodded some more some how knowing what I was thinking.

"Alice saw Edward's blurry form in a vision which meant he was with you, when he came home he told us the rest. I sense emotions and yours shift with everything I say so I just presume what you're thinking." Hmmm, Jasper could be of some use in getting Edward to like me, hmm.

"I will not betray my brothers trust like that." Without a goodbye he was gone. With only Alice's invitation standing from a few days ago as an invite I decided that going back to the Rez would be best. I didn't want to shock Edward any more. The Rez wasn't home without Edward; nothing was.

**AN: Hmmm, wonder why can't Jacob hear the other wolves thoughts? Thanks to all reviews, story alert peeps, fav stories peeps, readers and anyone else I missed off I just hope you stick with me throughout the story!**

Despite what everyone says I don't regret what I did today.


	7. Don't Say It's Too Late

Don't Say It's Too late

_It doesn't take much to learn  
when the bridges that you burn  
Leave you stranded feeling alone  
It doesn't take much to cry  
when you're living in a lie  
And deceiving that someone who cares  
If I could turn back the time  
I would put you first in my life_

And I would risk it all for you  
to prove my love is true  
I'll build a wall around my heart  
that would only break a part for you  
Can change the way I feel  
so tell me what's the deal  
Don't say  
Don't say it's too late

And now  
The hills are getting hard to climb  
I'm runnin' out of time  
My decisions are pending on you  
And I will accept the blame  
for burnin' out the flame  
Hoping the story will twist once again  
If I could turn back the time  
I would put you first in my life

And I would risk it all for you  
to prove my love is true  
I'll build a wall around my heart  
that would only break a part for you  
Can change the way I feel  
so tell me what's the deal  
Don't say  
Don't say it's too late

Now I'm  
Layin' it all on the line  
For you

And I would risk it all for you  
to prove my love is true  
I'll build a wall around my heart  
that would only break a part for you  
Can change the way I feel  
so tell me what's the deal  
Don't say  
Don't say it's too late

Jacob POV

It's been a week since I last saw Edward in the clearing. A week since I smelt that sickly-but-not-sickly-any-more scent. Many a times in the week have I found myself in my wolf form going over the treaty line in an attempt to see him or one of the others. Jasper was the last Cullen I have seen since then, I only hope they didn't up sticks and go. Half way through the week I had told my dad about the imprint, it went better than good if you ask me.

_Flashback:_

"_Jake can you come down here for a minute!" basically apart from for food, toilet and school, I had lived up in my bedroom for the past 3 days. Grumbling I got up out of my tiny single bed groaning I made my way down the stairs. _

"_Hang on Dad." Yawning I push open the door to the living room where Dad sits in his wheelchair watching the game._

"_Wasn't Charlie supposed to be coming?" The funeral for Bella had been yesterday, no surprise it had hit Renee, Phil as well as Charlie hard. Carlisle had to sow her limbs on to make her body more presentable. How would we have a story over why she had all her limbs missing? In the end I never listened to what story the made up._

"_He decided to go up to the burial site instead, what's this Leah's telling me about anyway?" Once again I flushed while not meeting my Dad in the eye._

"_About that…I imprinted on a Cullen." At first Dad didn't answer, I think he went into a state of shock for a few seconds. Instead of speaking he nodded for me to continue onto who it was._

"_Edward Cullen, you know the one with the Bronze hair." The bronze hair you just want to run your fingers through all the time. Sex hair as Seth says._

"_So has he accepted it?" Dad doesn't say anything more so I guess my face shows all the emotion I've felt over the past few days._

"_ah, but you still have a chance if he hasn't said no to it all."_

"_How can I get to know him when he can't even come over the treaty line? Both me and you know that even if he doesn't accept it the pull will come and force him to come over the line." I wouldn't be able to live if the one of the pack got to him, I no they know but he will have broken that stupid treaty. Dad understands where I'm coming from. _

"_Look, I'll talk to the others about him coming over. No promises though!" He chuckles, when I go hug him to say thanks._

_Next Day…._

_I watched as my dad opened the gate, while going to help him over to lip in the door. He had been gone two hours trying to get them to allow Edward to come over._

"_Right I'll tell you here in the door step as your basically jumping with excitement." He laughs; crows' feet at the sides of his eyes become visible with his laughter._

"_I talked to them all the time I was away. The best I could do for you is:_

_One) He can come over without breaking the treaty._

_Two) If any of the pack see him they are allowed to kill him._

_Three) If you escort him over then he's safe._

_Four) Up until he accepts these rules will stand but if he does then he is free to come and go as he pleases-no risks, if he declines then it goes back to how it was before the imprint. _

_Jake never has an imprint been declined, just give him some time." Yep that's what everybody says. Thanking him for what he did I promise him that I would make some fish fry for him, maybe Charlie too?_

_Flashback over_

I sit in my window box watching the sun rise as I eat a tub of Pringles. I mean don't you just love these Pringles? Just as I go to eat the last one numerous rumbling growl sound extremely close. Scanning the back yard I get ready to defend the reservation with the rest of my pack. Near the little stream that runs through our back garden, the wolves stand in a loose circle growling at a figure in the middle.

As I look closer I see the designer clothing, the only one that could afford that, get a reaction like that from the wolves means one thing. It's a Cullen. Right, don't build your hopes up; it might not be him I tell myself repeatedly. At the same time I am not going to let any harm come to a member of his family.

I never realised until a loud smash reached my ears that I had thrown myself out the window also phasing at the same time. Looks like I'll have to pay for the window. Just as I reached the top height in my jump Paul jumped forward towards the figure in the centre of the circle. I know that attacking the pack could have them kick me out or kill me but anything's better than them getting to which ever Cullen that's here

Everything happened in slow motion, as Paul leapt forward, the Cullen in the middle back handed him across the circle. All the wolves jumped forward as soon as the Cullen did this. Just as I was coming down from the landing the sent hit my like a wrecking ball. Vanilla.

Upon landing I knocked him to the floor, I stood on top of him so two paws were on one side of him and two the other side. Snarling at any wolf that came too close I chanced a glance down at him. Wide coal black eyes stared back at me, dirt smeared across his face from the scuffle. Cocking my head to the side I watched fascinated as he licked his lips.

Sam growled a warning as Edward's lips started to part, his eyes locked specifically on my neck. Even though this was my imprint my pulse started to quicken as I jumped back off him. As soon as I was gone he stood up shaking his head while mumbling something along the lines of 'I can't, I can't.'

The rest of the wolves walked away leaving me with him, alone.

"I can't even hunt any more!" he muttered to himself but I caught what he was saying. But I didn't understand though, why couldn't he hunt?

"Why can't you hunt?"

"Because every time I do; I end up at the treaty line! Every single time! Look what happened today! I crossed it and got attacked!" Edward shouted back at me. God he looks so cute when he's angry.

"It's the pull that's what it is, you need to see me, and I need to know your ok. We need to see each other everyday." Edward growled in response; what happened if they didn't hunt?

"We weaken, if you hadn't come I would have been dead even if it was a one on one fight I would be a smouldering pile of ash. Why? Why do I have to see you?" Pacing in a line I get the idea that he's trying to forget about the bloodlust. But he hunted only a week ago surly he can't be that thirsty?

"So I was right, it was you who was following me the day I killed the wolf. I was peckish then so I only hunted one animal thinking I could go hunt again sometime in the following week. It didn't work out well." He stopped his pacing, only to go sit under the large oak. Picking up a large surprisingly round stone he tensed his fist crushing it into dust. Trotting over to him I laid down next to him.

I got ready to be pushed away and rejected but he didn't make any move to move away. Pushing my luck I moved my head to lay it on his out stretched legs. Again he made no move to try and push me off. For that I was glad. We stayed like that for what may be hours or only minutes before he moved to get up. Growling softly at him I watched he turned to leave.

"I need to hunt, just because I let you lay on me doesn't mean I accepted the imprint." His words didn't stab at my heart as much as they would have done before today. It must mean something for him to stay with me without making a break for freedom.

"Can I come with you?" After seeing him hunt the wolf I'm curious as to how it looks closer up. Whether he knows what he's about to kill or not.

"No, I give over to my instincts, they take control-if you were near me then I'd go for you even if I didn't want to." That's got to mean he cares doesn't it? Otherwise he would have just let me come to get killed. At least he didn't kill the wolf as a warning.

"Come over to ours at about 10pm if you want, I should be back by then." He called over his shoulder as he disappeared. I only hope he decides to hunt on his side of the line that's all I can hope for. Looking up at the house I see my Dad looking through the window; a smile on his face.

Opening the door I hear the wheels of his chair squeak on the lino that covers the floor in the kitchen. As I sniff up I smell a faint trace of Edward vanilla scent on me. Not much, but its still there.

"Give him time son, give him time. He'll crack soon." My dad says as he wheels away with the last tub of Pringles in the house. Nodding to him I tell him over the broken window but he just waves his hand at me saying he'll get some one to fix it while I'm at the Cullen's. Pulling my duffel bag from under my bed I stuff everything I will need into the bag.

One thing I know about imprinting,

Don't say it's too late for them to change their minds.

**AN: Hi peoples! again thanks for reveiwing if you did, just want to let you know that i started a new story called 'A Rose Will Bloom' it's a Alice and Jasper heres the summary Jasper Hale: **

**a vampire who lives in a house full of humans. What happens when adoptive brother Edward drags him to the theatre where he meets leading actress Alice Cullen-a human? Will love bloom? Or will it end in disaster?  
**

**If you intrested dont forget to have a look and review!**


	8. Russian Roulette

Russian Roulette

_Uh, uh _

_Take a breath,  
Take it deep.  
'Calm yourself', He says to me  
If you play, you play for keeps.  
Take the gun and count to three.  
Im sweating now,  
Moving slow,  
No time to think. My turn to go_

And you can see my heart beating  
You can see it through my chest.  
Said I'm terrified but I'm not leaving  
I know that I must pass this test  
So, just pull the trigger

_Say a prayer to yourself  
He says 'close your eyes, sometimes it helps'  
And then I get a scary thought  
That he's here - means he's never lost_

And you can see my heart beating.  
No, You can see it through my chest.  
Said I'm terrified but I'm not leaving  
Know that I must pass this test.  
So, just pull my trigger

As my life flashes before my eyes  
I'm wondering will I ever see another sunrise?  
So many won't get the chance to say good-bye  
But its too late to think of the value of my life

And you can see my heart beating.  
No, You can see it through my chest.  
Said I'm terrified but I'm not leaving no  
know that I must pass this test.  
You can see my heart beating.  
Oh, You can see it through my chest.  
I'm terrified but I'm not leaving no  
know that I must pass this test.

So, just pull the trigger

Jacob POV

Today dragged on. Every second seemed a minute, a minute an hour, an hour a day, a day a year. After two hours of doing nothing I looked at the clock 8:00 pm. Surly it can't take four hours to catch a few deer? Maybe he just didn't want me over? The only traces of him that I had to comfort myself with was his scent which was getting weaker with every passing second.

If I went out into the woods just over the line I should be alright. After all he probably goes up to Alaska for his food. If I could travel that fast in human form I think I'd travel for the best stuff as well. Pulling on some trainers I called to tell my dad I'd call him in the morning. No reply. He must be asleep or something. Scribbling down a quick note I pin it to the fridge where we normally leave our notes.

Opening the door I don't lock it in case he has left for town. Throwing my duffel onto my back I set out into the forest at the back of our house. As I continue to walk the light gets dimmer the deeper I go. Even with my advanced eyesight it becomes a struggle to see. Consequently I stumble more; I could just change into my wolf form but I want to be in my human form for a change.

Owl's eyes glow in the dark as land animals scatter with every crunch of the leaves as my feet land on them. Walking through the forest became harder with every passing second. Fighting to find the zip on the duffel bag I reach in for my mobile to check the time. 9:30. Shit! Have I been out here an hour an half already! To pick up pace I break my little rule and transform into my wolf.

My eyesight is ten times as better so I take up a fast walk/jogging pace. Twigs snap as I make my way across the dirt path that gets more overgrown with every step. Speeding up I begin to run full out ignoring the thorns as they catch in my fur coat. I run with tunnel vision, focusing only on what is in front of me while forgetting about the rest.

Creaking comes from my right side as a swift breeze whistles past over my head. Icy fingers trail along my spine before disappearing one again. Maybe it's just a tree branch? Still a shudder creeps down my as I check around me for anything. Nothing; but low hanging branches. What time it is I have no idea because I can't exactly use my phone with my paws. I have a feeling I have wondered into a different area that I have never been before, probably part of the Cullen's territory.

Some where in front of me I hear the sound or tearing, more specifically a tree been torn from the ground. Mere meters away from me; a large oak trunk falls just as a snarl rips through the air. Again a sharp breeze whistles past me.

Suddenly something rams into my side sending my flying into another tree. More growls come from whatever it is. Once again I am picked up and launched across into thorns that surround the base of a tree. Never does 'it' hold me long enough for me to get a good look at their face.

When 'it' comes at me again I am prepared, enabling me to jump at the thing, knocking it to the ground. Squinting through the darkness I take in who attacked me. Dirt smeared thickly across their pale face, Eyes black and un-seeing anything but its prey. Hair dishevelled, lying limp with twigs and more muck occupying it. Pale hands grip my large wolf shoulders. _Edward? _A snarl mixed with a growl is unleashed from 'Edward'. But this is not Edward; no this is the true vampire that lays hidden under all the fancy clothes and perfect look. This is a hunter.

Lips peeled back ready to bite into my flesh at any given moment, teeth gleaming in the glimpses of moonlight that filter through the trees. Some where (in amongst my thought process) my wolf had loosened its grip on his shoulders as to not hurt him. Once again I found my back colliding with a near by tree. The shock of it has me phasing into human form. At this point I am not worried over being naked underneath of Edward-I'm more bothered over getting out of this with my life.

Again and again he lunges of my throat; the only thing that stops him from getting there is my arms. Even though I am in my human form I still possess more strength than the average human male. My arms have a tight grip on his shoulder once again though this time I do not loosen my hold. If I do I will die, that is a fact. I don't have enough strength to push him off-only enough to keep him at bay.

"Edward! Edward it's me Jake!" my attempt to bring him out of this…

this thing. My attempt is futile. All I get is more snarls as well as stronger attempts to get to my neck. Once again I try in vein to get through to the Edward that's hiding behind this hunter. Again I cannot coax him out. Just as my arms are about to give way under the strain Edward is suddenly gone.

Everything is quiet, the only evidence I had of the scuffle is the rugged dirt marks left in the soil. But not even they can stay. Rain, thunder and lightening light up the sky giving the place an even more eerie feeling

_Jacob…_ comes the velvety voice as tree branches move un-naturally in the higher areas of the trees.

_Jacob…_ Again the voice is present though this time both in my head and outside.

_Jacob…_ This time it comes from my right hand side though I am not stupid enough to turn to look for its maker. He has probably moved from that spot already.

_Jacob…_ Whispers the voice of my imprint, though out of all the times he called it is closer than all of them. A sharp breeze comes from my left side over my head. The sound of rocks colliding booms around the clearing while more thunder crashes in the sky. Forgetting about my lack of clothing I make my way through the dense tress, duffel bag completely forgotten about long ago. Five minutes of wondering aimlessly around I see three figures up against the largest tree yet.

One of them is pushing the other against the tree-holding him back from escaping, another has his hand on the one against the tree's shoulder. Getting closer I see who they are. Edward is the one against the tree with Emmett holding him against it. Jasper has his hand resting on Edward's shoulder trying to calm him but also there in case he manages to slip away from Emmett.

Edward still hasn't snapped out of his bloodlust induced haze.

"Edward snap out of it!" Shouts Emmett while bringing him off the tree only to smash him back into it. I growl at this but they pay me no attention.

"Edward, Look what you doin' to Jazz you gotta snap out of it!" It was true Jasper was struggling with controlling Edward's bloodlust never mind his own. Any second it could be too much for him, then we would have to deal with two blood crazed vampires in Forks.

"Em, he hasn't finished feeding yet, he was famished that's why he won't come out of it!" Had this imprint caused him to go hungry? How long had it been since he went on a proper hunt? It's my own fault my life flashed before my eyes today. My fault he's like he is. No wonder he needed the four hours for hunting. God knows how many he had to take down just to get to this stage.

"Jake can you catch a few deer other wise were never gonna get him back!" called Emmett who was now having trouble keeping Edward in place.

Phasing back into my wolf form I dodge everything to the best that I can. Soon after I find a herd of deer drinking from a brook. I go after the biggest first, after all the bigger they are the more blood, right? At the end of my killing spree I managed to catch four deer-all relatively a good size. Picking up a leg from each of them I proceed to drag them back to where the three vampires are waiting.

On my way there my wolf constantly wants to take off at a full blown run ever since it saw Emmett hurt Edward. Even though Edward couldn't probably feel it, it still made me protective over him. The closer we get the harder it is to control the urge to run. Knowing my luck if I did run it would rip the deer's heads off and Edward would end up with a dried out carcass.

Again I heard the sound of vampires clashing as louder growls than before made their way to my ears. As I come to the area where they wait I toss the deer at Jasper. All of them are sopping wet, but I must say Edward looks hot when he's in the rain. His clothes stick to his body perfectly showing off all his muscles, his hair stuck to his face as rain water drips off him.

"Eddie, look what I've got!" Emmett moves the deer in front of Edward's gaze attempting to fool the vampire into thinking it's alive. It works. Quiet suckling fills the now silent forest. Emmett still keeps his hands on Edward but Jasper moves over to my side.

"Alice saw Edward's hunt go blurry so she sent us to look for him." I nod at him. Going over to the nearby trees I phase and pull on my shorts. My duffel bag lay in shreds along with its inhabitants from my phasing.

"Lucky she did, isn't it." Jasper doesn't answer probably knowing I was too busy watching Edward to even think about talking. Small growls come from him when a deer runs dry only for Emmett to hand him another. How I wish that he could do that to me. Suckle like a babe on my neck. Lap up the blood, lick the blood, just for him to drink it anyway he wants. Hopefully the imprint would stop him from actually biting me. Yeah that would be a bummer wouldn't it? At least it would be a happy death though. Slowly as the last deer is drained the 'normal' Edward comes back to the surface-confused to say the least.

"What are you guys doing here? I was hunting on my own-"He stops as he spots me.

"Jacob, I told you to stay at home. I told you it to protect you…" He trails off again. Emmett releases his grip on him while Jasper moves away from me, letting me get to Edward if I wanted to.

"Don't say you saw that side of me please, please tell me they called you here after I calmed. They did, didn't they?" I block my thoughts by singing the alphabet. How do I tell him he attacked me? But then again if he didn't want me to see that side of him it must mean he likes me in some way right? Maybe it was because he knows he can't control what he attacks and he just wanted to keep his record clean for not killing a human. Has he killed humans before? Did he really care for me on some level?

Put it this way, I'm not curious over how he hunts anymore.

**AN: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! 46 reviews! I love you peeps! I thought Jacob should get to see all sides of Edward including 'Vicious vamp' Edward lol. Keep reviewing and thanks to them that have stuck by me! x**


	9. Nothing's Gonna Change My Love For You

Nothing's Gonna Change My Love For You

_If I had to live my life without you near me  
The days would all be empty  
The nights would seem so long  
With you I see forever oh so clearly  
I might have been in love before  
But it never felt this strong  
Our dreams are young and we both know  
They'll take us where we want to go  
Hold me now  
Touch me now  
I don't want to live without you_

Nothing's gonna change my love for you  
You ought to know by now how much I love you  
One thing you can be sure of  
I'll never ask for more than your love  
Nothing's gonna change my love for you  
You ought to know by now how much I love you  
The world may change my whole life through  
But nothing's gonna change my love for you

If the road ahead is not so easy  
Our love will lead the way for us  
Like a guiding star  
I'll be there for you if you should need me  
You don't have to change a thing  
I love you just the way you are  
So come with me and share the view  
I'll help you see forever too  
Hold me now  
Touch me now  
I don't want to live without you

Nothing's gonna change my love for you  
You ought to know by now how much I love you  
One thing you can be sure of  
I'll never ask for more than your love  
Nothing's gonna change my love for you  
You ought to know by now how much I love you  
The world may change my whole life through  
But nothing's gonna change my love for you  
Nothing's gonna change my love for you  
You ought to know by now how much I love you  
One thing you can be sure of  
I'll never ask for more than your love

Nothing's gonna change my love for you  
You ought to know by now how much I love you  
One thing you can be sure of  
I'll never ask for more than your love  
Nothing's gonna change my love for you  
You ought to know by now how much I love you  
The world may change my whole life through  
But nothing's gonna change my love for you  
Nothing's gonna change my love for you  
You ought to know by now how much I love you  
One thing you can be sure of  
I'll never ask for more than your love  


Jacob POV

I answer his question but I miss out the part where he attacked me. Emmett sends me questioning glances but drops the subject. Instead I say that they called me there in an attempt to calm him down. At least he knows part of the truth. Hopefully he stays blank about his hunt.

"Oh." Is all he answers with. The rest of the way back is uneventful, travelled in silence. Rain patters the ground as the lightning subsides but the thunder is still present. Edward walks with his head down, never making eye contact with anyone. I push back the attack so then if he's looking he will have a harder time finding out about it. I want to go up to him to make him feel better, but I cannot do that without giving him the full truth.

When we make it to the Cullen's Edward runs straight through the door, where to I have no idea. I'll have to find him later. For now Emmett had gone into the living room to play video games while Jasper went into the kitchen to tell Esme we were here. Jasper comes back through the arch way to the kitchen, tells me to make my self at home as well as that I will be sleeping in Edward's room. He joins Emmett with his video games-leaving me alone.

I wonder through the house, paying more attention to family photos. Most of the photos are when they are all together. Pictures of them wrestling in the mud, multiple ones of them playing baseball. I follow the trail of pictures up the first flight of stairs. As I reach the top one photo stands out amongst the rest. It's the same size as the rest, in the same type of frame. But the picture inside stands out.

The photo only has Edward in it, dressed in a baseball cap plus the baseball shirt. From the looks of things this was way back in the day as the logo screams 'old'. His hair is in its usual style, but he looks far happier than he ever has done. Be that with or without Bella. Sitting on a large rock with a bat in hand smiling at the camera. My guess is that one of the others took it. Edward's eyes are different though. They are the usual golden colour but also have small red flecks. So either it was about a year after his turning or he had a slip up a few weeks before

Taking it off it's hook to get a closer look, I turn it around to see if there is a date written on the back. To my surprise there is. After all they don't have to write anything down as they have photographic memories.

_1919-Edward Cullen, taken by Carlisle._

Good grief he's nearly a century old in vampire years never mind adding his human years to them. Hooking it back up I mess around with it a bit to get it perfectly straight like it was. Looking back at it he looks so care free. Not a care in the world. A far cry from the angst teen upstairs.

"I see you spotted one of my favourite pictures of my son." I jump back as Carlisle suddenly appears out of no where. I thought the guy was at the hospital! After all he basically lives there. Turning to face him I see him still in his doctors scrubs; leaning back onto the banister or the stairs.

"How old was he when it was taken?" This will tell me the answer to the slip up or whether he was turned then.

"It would have been his 18th birthday so as a surprise I took him to one of the games that the team he supported at the time played in." So it had just been after his turning. So if he isn't lying over his age that would mean he was born in 1901. Blimey! Carlisle noticed my slack jaw and continued with what he was saying. "Once I showed him the tickets I told him I wanted a photo of him dressed in the teams gear. At the time he had an aversion to having his photo taken. I remember the first one I took, right after he woke up to be precise. He nearly killed me from the shock!" Carlisle chuckled before shaking his head, sighing and mumbling something about 'the good times'. I wonder what had happened to make these not 'the good times'? I guess that's another question for another day though.

"When was Edward born? Why did you turn him?"

"He was born back in 1901; humans think he died in the Spanish influenza that struck Chicago back then-"I growl at the thought of him dead, Carlisle chuckles once again. "-in 1918 aged 17. His mother pleaded with me to change him. It was selfish now as I think back to it. Mostly I changed him to cure my loneliness. As selfish as it was I have no regrets though." Nodding towards him to say I understood I realised that I would do the same if it was possible for a bite from a shifter to change another into a shifter. Sadly its not possible for me.

"Well I better get going; I don't think it's hygienic for me to stay in my scrubs all day. If you want to look in some photo albums, then just ask Esme or me where they are. " Once again I am left alone. As I reach the top of the stairs onto the first floor I sigh thinking back to the picture. So happy and care free. Where was that now? Strange how when you think of things too hard, random things make you way into your head. Like the way none of their floor boards creak but at home about ten of ours do. Weird I know. In this house I feel like an impostor, here everything has a place, nothing out of 'its' place. Back at home my rooms like a bomb site.

As I make my way past all the doors with names I look at the pictures on each door. On all bedroom doors is a small square picture frame with a picture of one of the couples in. First is Alice and Jasper's, both posing like cowgirl and cowboy from an old western movie. Next is Rosalie's and Emmett's. On theirs is a picture of one of their weddings. I'm guessing that they have had quiet a few in the time they have been together. Carlisle's and Esme's is a simple photo of Esme sat in Carlisle's lap in a white love seat. None of them have Edward in them.

As I start the second flight of stairs another picture strikes me. So different from the other that had me stopping in my tracks. Of course he looks the same physically but there is no sparkle to his eyes or smile. Even his hair looks duller, not as much life. His smile doesn't reach his eyes. What shocks me more is the honey coloured eyes that have large flecks of red in them. A lot more than in the newborn picture. Taking it down from the wall I turn it around like I did to the first one.

_1937-Edward Cullen, taken by Esme Cullen._

Just as I was about to hook it back up a light voice filtered through the air.

"Jacob, can you come here a sec?" Blondie? Since when does she want to speak to me? Setting the picture on the step I decide to hook it back up once were done talking. For some reason I doubt it'll be the usual bitchy attitude she has towards me. Not bothering to knock, I know she will know it's me coming in from my 'stench' as she puts it.

Their bedroom is in complete darkness apart from where the French doors open out onto the balcony. Rose stands in the middle hands gripping the metal as if to keep her upright. The slight wind ruffles her slightly damp hair as if she just got out of the shower.

"Jacob I need to talk to you about some things." She calls over her shoulder. Striding over to the open doors I step out to stand beside her. Surprisingly it is more windy than what it looks like from inside. Rose doesn't stop for me to answer her.

"I know I've been a bitch in the past towards you. To be honest it's not _you_ that repulses me. No, it's your scent it hurts my nose. But then again that's no excuse because the others didn't act like that. I just want to say sorry for all that." Shaking her head slightly she turns her golden gaze onto me.

"I'll be honest with you, I'm not happy about who my brothers soul mate is. This isn't down to you scent or you as a person. You see, I did some research after you told us about the imprint. It said that the wolf gets stronger than the imprint if not already. The fact that I'm not happy over it is, your stronger than him, you could kill him easily without even realising it. It would be just like his relationship with Bella all over again. Only this time he's the weak one." As much as I hated to agree with her on this I know it's true.

"You've done your research haven't you?" she laughs at my response, the sound like bells swaying in the wind. Her scent is one of strawberry ice cream unlike Edward's vanilla and Alice's candyfloss.

"Saying that I'm fed up of him been alone all the time. Even with Bella he was alone on a night, the only thing to do was watch her sleep. He lived in a constant fear of hurting her. That's not a healthy relationship, at least with you he can be daring. I know you could still kill him easily but he's more durable than what a human ever will be." I nod again; taking in the information she is telling me. A small herd of about five deer scurry off into the woods in the distant. Once again, how care free they look.

"I saw you looking at the photo in the hall. I caused that. I caused the sparkle in his eyes to go. I caused the boyish wonder of his mind to vanish." I am almost sure she is sobbing as small sounds escape her and her shoulder shake slightly. Gently bringing her into a hug I wait out her dry sobs. How could she have caused that? What did she do? As much as I hate to admit it, I'm not angry at her.

Rose starts talking again, her voice just above a whisper causing me to strain to hear her correctly. "I said things I shouldn't have said in our first year together as brother and sister. I forced him away. Forced him to turn away everything Carlisle had taught him. I made him feast on humans." In my mind my jaw drops to the floor, going straight through the floor boards. All these years I had though he had a perfect record. How long had he hunted humans? How many innocents had he killed? That explained the larger slashes of red in his eyes.

"But he had some sense; he hunted those who had done wrong. Let the innocent live. He never let himself go more than a week before feeding again as to not lose control like he can in the forest. If he did that in a city it would have caused a massacre."

"How many did he kill?" I asked quietly, my voice gruff from not talking in a while. Clearing my throat I wait for her to continue.

"Thousands that's all I know. He never told us the exact figure. When he came back he was a changed person. Seeing the horrors of the world had changed him. For better or for worse we don't know yet. I always knew his human mother had protected him from the outside world. Then when Carlisle changed him it was just the two of them so Carlisle looked after him then. Then when Esme came along he had both of them. I never met his real mother but I get the feeling he came from a sheltered background." I watch as the clouds move across the sky, uncovering the moon. I howl at it just to lighten the mood. It works, she laughs at my antics.

"Oh, I got something for you!" She's still laughing as she darts back into the bedroom.

"Shut your eyes and hold you hands out." I shut the doors behind me, stepping onto the thick carpet I do as she says. A small rectangular box is pressed into my hands.

"Open your eyes. You better like it you know!" Rose says the last part darkly but with an under current of humour. When I open them I see that I was right about the shape. It is a plain black box. Opening the top of the box I let what's in the box slide out into my palm. Cologne.

"That's £70 a bottle so you better like it and wear it! Let my nose have a rest!" Giggle she takes the bag she must have got it out of a throws it into the bin at the other side of me. Taking the cap off I spray some into the lid. Sniffing it I'm shocked by how strong it is. But it's not too strong. Just right.

"Thanks Rose, but I never new I smelt that bad!" I thanked her.

"It wont completely hide your scent, just mask it. Make it easier on our noses. After all the imprint messed around with your nose cause Edward says he picked up on a thought saying we don't smell as sweet, especially Edward" She giggles and pushes me out of the door still giggling. Looks like me and Rose are gonna have an alright friendship after all! Either way, I'm not gonna let what I was told today get in the way of mine and Edwards imprint. Not that he's accepted it yet though. But I'm going to work to get the 'care free' Edward back.

**AN: I loved the bonding between Rose and Jake, I don't think its fair that Rose is always the bitch in stories. Only a few is where she turns out to be a decent person. Carry on review peoples if you want the next chapter! Thanks to all those that have reviewed that last chapter and those before!**


	10. Close

Close

_Across the miles  
It's funny to me  
How far you are but now  
Near you seem to be  
I could talk all night  
Just to hear you breathe  
I could spend my life  
Just living this dream  
You're all I'll ever need_

You give me strength  
You give me hope  
You give me someone to love someone to hold  
When I'm in your arms  
I need you to know  
I've never been  
I've never been this close

With all the lovers  
I used to know  
I kept my distance I never let go  
But in your arms I know I'm safe  
'Cause I've never been held  
And I've never been kissed in this way  
You're all I'll ever need  
You're all I'll ever need

Close enough to see it's true  
Close enough to trust in you  
Closer now than any words can say

And when, when I'm in your arms,  
I need you to know I've never been  
I've never been this close

You give me strength  
You give me hope  
You give me someone to love someone to hold  
When I'm in your arms  
I need you to know  
I've never been  
I've never been  
I've never been  
I've never been this close

Jacob POV

After Rose pushes me from the bedroom I make my way over to where the photograph sits, face down on the first step. Picking it up I sigh at the difference. Putting it in place I make sure it's in the right place before heading up the stairs. More photos of the family doing various activities accommodate the hallways. Reaching the top step I jog over to the first door on the floor. Edwards's room. I don't knock; he'll know it's me from my scent.

Cracking open the door slightly I see a room in darkness. Frowning I open the door fully, patting the wall for the light switch a small lamp comes on in the corner of the room before I find the main switch.

"You know, it's rude not to knock." Edward sits in on a black leather couch in the corner of the room. A cup of animal blood sits on the little table with the lamp; a book in his hand. His feet rest on the leather, crossed at the ankles. He's wearing the same clothes from the hunt, not an ounce cleaner. He must not have had time to take a shower, while I was talking to the others. Sighing he dog ears the corner of his book even though he could easily remember the page number. Human habits. The same breeze that was found coming through Roses French doors comes from his own open doors. Identical to hers

"Yeah, but their habits I can't afford to loose." He mumbles, setting the book on the table. I sit down on the bed after standing there in the door way like a lemon. I glance at the book he's reading 'Romeo and Juliet', the spine is broken many times; a tell tale sign of having been read many a time. I wonder how many other books he has.

"I don't own any, nobody in the house does. We all share them, saves buying the same book twice." Rising from his seat he does an unnecessary stretch, showing off part of his pale stomach. I find myself still staring even though his shirt has covered the skin up. How I want to run my fingers over that skin, kiss, lick, just about anything possible I want to do to that skin.

"Er…please don't shout your thoughts, especially when they contain me." He looks uncomfortable while fidgeting on the spot. When his teeth nibble his bottom lip unconsciously I have to fight to stay in the same spot, to not rush over to him and do…things. Edward shoots me a sharp glare at this, but I can't regret the images I thought of. He should know the full impact he has on me.

Edward raises an eye brow at my thoughts. Darting to a chest of draws, he pulls out a pair of sleep pants, clean underwear and a loose fitting top. Without a backward glance he walks through a partitioning door; it looks like a bathroom. When the door clicks closed curiosity gets the better of me. Creeping closer I thank the lack of squeaky floorboards. Where the door is attached to the hinges is a thin gap between wall and door. Thinking of a past pack meeting of no importance I move forward.

Pressing my right eye to the gap I have a look in. Granted this seems perverted, but why would he leave me in _his room_ and go get a _shower?_ I know something straight away, he likes his water hot, and I mean hot. Steam fills the bathroom, its already condensing on the shower walls forming droplets of water that trickle down the now steamy glass door.

I watch memorised as he pulls his shirt over his head, forgetting about the buttons. His shoulders are broad but not to the point of been insane with weights like Emmett probably was. No, their just nice. A faint V can be seen on his back running from his shoulder blades to the top of his jeans showing off the muscles in his torso area. Condensation trickles down his back slightly as he turns to face the door.

Edward glances down before undoing the zipper on his pants. Just my luck is that while he was taking his top off, the steam had risen effectively covering his bottom half. Not that I wanted to see down there without his permission….

More fabric drops to the floor followed by a heavier rustle signalling his jeans being dropped. Next follows an almost non existent sound as what can only be his underwear that lands on (what sounds like) the jeans. The rhythmic sound of the water from the shower falters as he steps in. New rhythms start as the water runs down his cool marble skin. Once again I can only see the top half of his body.

As he washes himself with the soap, I can only imagine my hands doing the same thing. A small sigh escapes me as I pull away from the door giving him the privacy he thought he had all a long. Sitting on the bed I am once again mesmerized by the silence of things. No creaking floor boards, no squeaky beds. It's like a ghost house. The water in the shower is turned off while I hear wet feet walk across the tiled floor. The tell tale sound of a towel brushing against skin, drying it.

Fabric is picked off the floor; a small rustle is heard as he puts the sleeping clothes on. Even though he doesn't sleep. The lock on the bathroom door is pulled back, opening the door he steps out. His hair wild from drying it with the towel. I start to shout my thoughts of the pack meeting to hide the quieter thoughts of what I witnessed. Edward shakes his head, picking up his book he settles back on the couch.

"So…." I say as an awkward silence envelopes us. When he looks up at me I get lost in his golden eyes. I think he does in mine too. Not that my eyes are as nice as his, they never will be, their just a mucky brown colour. Edward's lips part slightly when I lick my own dry ones. Slowly I advance on him. He doesn't move forward but at the same time he doesn't move away. Taking it as he's still undeceive I take matters into my own hands. I have a fear that if I don't then this will never get any where.

Quickening my pace I take baby step towards him, giving him time to move away if he needs to. Still our eyes do not move away from the others. When he blinks the light causes small shadows from his eyelashes to be thrown under his eyes. Edward's left hand moves slightly; his thumb brushing against the side of his palm nervously. Halting my approach I watch as he stays still, trying to calm his self.

After about ten seconds I start to move forward once again. Finally when I am about a meter away from him he starts to move forward. Not much but he moves forward. His breathing started steady but is now like mine; ragged, but in sync. Licking his lips he takes his biggest stride yet. Meeting him the middle I shiver as our chests meet. A glazed look comes to his eyes as they darken with desire.

"Guys Esme wa-" I snap my head to the side to see Alice standing in the door way. Edward blinks rapidly, shakes his head but when he sees how close we are he takes a few steps back.

"Er, I'll just leave you to...it" Sighing I shake me head. As the door click closed I all her back.

"Way to ruin the moment Alice" I joke with her getting a laugh from her. "Why didn't you see us like that in a vision?"

"Well, Edward looked dazed like someone had hit him real hard and of course I can't see you so I thought that maybe you had hurt him or something." I growl at her while Edward stands behind me chuckling softly. I ask her what Esme wanted and Alice says she wanted to know if I was hungry. Now that she brings it up, I'm famished. Its wonders what watching your imprint in the shower can do to your appetite.

Following her downstairs I close the door behind me, leaving Edward with his thoughts. As I make my way down the stairs Alice shows me where the kitchen is, where Esme is waiting. As I walk in I take in all the cook books that litter the island in the middle of the kitchen. Esme sits on the side near the sink.

"So, pick what you want out of one of the books and I'll make it." I smile at her while I flick through the books. "I purposely made Alice go get you; I could hear your ragged breathing. I want him to be with some one but I have a feeling you may be pushing him a little too much at the moment." Raising my head out of one of the books, I look at her like she's lost her head. Granted I did most of the advancing but he did some as well.

"I want him to be with you it's just that…if you push him too much and rush him it will all collapse." Shutting one cook book I move a few out of the way so I can sit on the island. "Why do you think that?" I'm curious; don't get me wrong everybody is entitled to their own opinion when it comes to me and Edward. Not that I'll listen to them unless they really mean something.

"I know he sees Bella now, so you can't class that as a relationship. So this is his first one. As you probably know he's still a virgin so he knows nothing of the sort of things you may…want." Esme stops when she sees my wide eyes and mouth hanging open like I was catching flies. "Any way, how did you and Carlisle meet and how did he win you over?" Chuckling at my words she tells me to look for something to eat while she talks.

"Well we met when I was 16 at the hospital; I'd fallen out of a tree and broken my leg. When he changed me I was sure he was 'the one' but I wanted to give him a run for his money. After playing little games with him for about a year he finally had enough. One day I was doing the washing, you know putting the clothes in the tub to soak and underneath one of Edward's shirts was a ring." Chuckling to herself, she looks at what I had chosen. Mushroom Ravioli. Esme continues to talk as she found the things that she needs from the cupboards.

"Suddenly he was there on one knee, proposing. I always knew he was an impatient bugger but I loved him. That's how I got engaged; I still think today about what would have happened if I had accidentally grabbed the ring and thrown in into the tub!"

"What's this got to do with Edward?" I chuckle imagining Carlisle's face if it had been thrown into the tub.

"What I'm getting at is that he likes you, any one can see that. At the moment I get the feeling that he doesn't know whether to be friends or something more. All I'm saying is that if you push him into the 'something more' and he realises he only wants friendship then your just going to end up hurt." I nod understanding what she's saying. "Right, scram! I gotta get cooking!" I go back into the living room where only Emmett is sat on the sofa, golden eyes staring into my soul. It may seem dramatic but that's what it seems like. Clearly he had heard our 'thing' upstairs and my conversation with Esme. Beckoning me over to him stands to his full height. Emmett stands just a few inches shorter than me.

Why didn't you tell him he attacked you?" he whispered probably hoping Edward wouldn't hear him. I was hoping for the same thing too.

"How would you feel if Rose told you, that you attacked her?" He smiles slightly.

"Point proven" his voice raises with what he says next.

"I know you love him, but I also know that you can hurt him. I just want you to know: hurt my little bro and your body will never be found." A deep growl rumbles through his chest. Suddenly I don't feel hungry anymore.

After eating the delicious Ravioli I thank Esme and tell her to cook more often. She beams at my complement. Yawning I say goodnight to everyone, heading up the carpet I once again wonder at how soft it is under my bare feet. Remembering his earlier response to me not knocking I knock. No answer. I try again, the same thing happens.

Pushing the door open slightly I am met with darkness. A funny feeling settles in the pit of my stomach. My heart beats at a thousand mile an hour, all beats nearly merging into one hum. Patting the wall for the light switch just like I did last time, only this time it stays dark. No one turns on a smaller lamp. Eventually locating the light switch I press it and the lights flicker on.

His French doors are left open like they were the first time I came in. A cool breeze blows through the room flicking up the pages on some of his books. The eerie sound is the only noise apart from the light breathing. But there's something far more shocking.

Something that_shouldn't _be happening. Something that shouldn't _be _there.

**AN: *does happy dance* OMG you guys are ace! You made me do happy dance in my living room lol. OOOOO, what shouldn't be there? Review if you wanna know! Thanks again to those that have reviewed as well as those that have put the story and me on alerts! Keep with me peoples! **


	11. Some Kind Of Miracle

_**His French doors are left open like they were the first time I came in. A cool breeze blows through the room flicking up the pages on some of his books. The eerie sound is the only noise apart from the light breathing. But there's something far more shocking. **_

_**Something that shouldn't be happening. Something that shouldn't be there.**_

Some Kind Of Miracle

_Prayed for an angel  
To come in the night  
Shine some sweet light on me  
Found only strangers  
Then you came to me_

Just when i givin up  
You gave me love  
My world was tumblin down  
You turned it around, baby

You're some kind of miracle  
Ohhhhhh, You, You, Youuuuu are  
You're a miracle to me

Sweet revelation  
That look in your eyes  
Your touch in the night  
I found the sweetest salvation  
In your arms baby

When there's no mornin sun  
Your tender love  
Came and just lifted me up  
Look what you've done baby

You, you're some kind of miracle  
Ohh, you, you, you are  
You're a miracle to me

You brought joy to my heart  
I found love in your arms  
See what you've done to me  
You set my soul so free  
You came and you gave me the love that i need

Oh you, you're some kind of miracle  
You, you are  
You're a miracle  
A miracle to me  
Baby you are  
Ohh, a miracle to me

Jacob POV

Stepping into the room for a better look I see something shocking, something that I'm not sure should be able to happen. Laying in the middle of the bed is Edward. But he isn't awake. No, he's asleep. Creeping forward I look at his peaceful face. For once it is peaceful, not a mask of indifference. His chest rises only to fall at a steady rhythm. I trace my fingers over his eye lids, after I move to his lips. It may be foolish, for if he was to wake now he would bite from pure instinct.

Edward's lips part slightly under my touch. Mumbling in his sleep his hand comes up to rest in my own but does not push it away. Getting the feeling that this shouldn't be happening I pull my hand out of his. A small lazy growl comes from him until he rolls over. Walking around to the other side of the bed I take another look at him. Eye brows knitted together while pouting, it just makes me want to nibble it. Probably sensing I was there his hand comes out, starting to pat the bed covers for my own I laugh when it gives up and stays still. What I wouldn't give to know what he's dreaming of.

Sighing I turn out the light as I walk past closing the door. I call out to Carlisle while walking to his study; the place he's more likely to be. Pushing open the door (I forget to knock) I spot him sitting at a mahogany desk that faces towards the window. Glancing up he waits for me to start. Clearing my throat I begin what I came here for.

"Urm…Carlisle, do vampires sleep?" I knew they didn't but I just wanted to be sure before I went into a full blown panic. He raised an eyebrow as if I was crazy.

"No, we don't. Why do you ask?" Placing his paper work in a black leather case he gets up out his chair, coming towards me.

"It's just that…well…Edward's asleep." Panic instantly crossed through his face before he schooled his expression, but not before I caught it. Carlisle motioned for me to follow him. A human pace wasn't quick enough though. It only proved he was worrying under the mask of calm.

Quickly running through the house I made it there just before the door swung closed from Carlisle entering. I nearly broke the door down in my panic to get to him. I mean what happens if he's dying or something? After all vampires don't sleep! Edward is laid as he was when I left, his hand still out stretched. When I reached for the hand he started mumbling something I couldn't understand.

When I looked at Carlisle he looked amused, no panic in his eyes anymore. Carlisle sat down on the black leather couch as he watched his first son sleep in over 109 years. I sat down on the edge of the bed watching as he groaned in his sleep.

"Jakey…" mumbled a sleeping Edward. My heart swelled with the thought of him dreaming about me. But what was he dreaming about? Killing me? Kissing me? Something more? But then again you wouldn't exactly call me 'Jakey' in a fight, would you?

"I'll leave you for a bit while I tell the family, I'm sure they will want to see it." Carlisle leaves the room while I try to wake him up. Edward grumbles while pushing my hand away. Smiling at his antics I pat his shoulder, he rolls to the left out or my reach. I follow him around the bed. Tapping the same shoulder he rolls once again to the left.

Hearing the door click I look behind me to see all the Cullen's waiting for me to get out of the way so they can see. Sighing I move out their way. Instantly Emmett is where I was sat tapping Edwards shoulder repeatedly. Of course Edward rolled away. Only this time he reached the edge of the bed. One last time Emmett tapped him. I kept my wolf in check so then I wouldn't jump over and catch him. I'd probably startle him even more.

With a small thud Edward's body hit the floor while his head connected with the small bedside draws. Startled Edward sat up, knees pulled close to his chest, paralyzed by shock for that second. Behind me I heard someone chuckle at his expression. I suppose it was comical, the way his mouth hung open in a 'o' shape, his eyes wide and hair flattened at one side from laying on it.

Reaching up to wipe his eyes he stopped as he realised what motion he was doing. If it was possible his eyes widened even more. With his mouth opening and closing he looked like a fish. Blinking rapidly he stood up only to stumble back onto the bed, disorientated. "I think it may be best if we leave them for a bit." Called Jasper; who held the door open. Alice left beaming, probably knowing what was going to happen. Emmett through me a warning look clearly showing what he couldn't say. When Jasper looked back at us I throw him a smile. Smiling back he turned for the door. The quiet click rang through the room.

Edward let out a shaky breath while running his hand through his hair, a common stress sign. Wondering over to him I put my hand on his shoulder giving it a gentle squeeze, careful not to hurt him. What I didn't expect though was when he lent into the touch. At first my hand stopped the gentle massage from shock. Recovering myself I started again. Edward didn't notice, if he did he didn't say anything. When I took my hand away a quiet, barely audible growl that was more like a purr came from him.

Looking down at him I saw his half lidded expression. Laughing slightly, my shaking shoulders made him look up. When he saw how close we were he moved over a bit until I grabbed him around the waist. Pulling him toward me I kept one arm around him when he was where he was before. For about a minute I kept hear a continuous swallowing noise. Glancing down at him I saw in his eyes that he was battling something.

"Edward is something bothering you?" I whispered even though all the others in the house could probably hear me. He looked up at me, his lips parting once again as they had done in his sleep. Again he swallowed. When he looked down I placed a finger under his chin and lifted his head up. I nod for him to start.

"I…I…I..." He stutters before pushing my hand away. My heart breaks at the movement. Had I pushed him to fast? Had I pushed him too soon? Next to me he takes a deep breath, looking me in the eyes he spills. "I, ya know…er…start again, you know how Bella's blood appealed to me?" I suppress a growl when she is mentioned. But then again if it wasn't for Victoria wanting Bella, then she would have never bit Edward, so I would never have had to give him the blood which in turn would mean I would never have imprinted on him. Maybe I do owe a bit to her. A little.

"Yeah"

"Well since you imprinted on me, yours is triple the appeal than what Bella's was." I take a sharp intake of air. So, how much pain was I putting him in by sitting here?

"No! No! It doesn't cause my throat to go up in flames like a humans blood does. It's just the _want_ and _need_ for it that causes the venom to fill me mouth. So I have to swallow it back." I let out a sigh or relief, at least I wasn't causing him pain, but I was causing him to be uncomfortable. As if to prove that he swallowed back the venom once again. Suddenly an idea struck me, the imprint should stop him from biting me right?

"No, no, no, no! Jacob, no!" Reading it in my mind he jumped from the bed, breaking away from my hold. The glass in the French doors shattered as he ran into them, trying to get into a corner. Good tactics, now I can't come at him from behind. I nearly stopped what I was doing when I saw his distress. Nearly. Hopefully having my blood in his system will stop him having to swallow every ten seconds.

Bending slowly down, I picked up one of the larger pieces of glass. In the corner Edward started mumbling something that I couldn't understand. I watched as he stopped breathing while trying to get further back into the corner. Bracing my self I cut deep into the side of my neck (luckily missing any important arteries), if I cut too shallow then it would heal too quickly for the blood to spill over.

Lifting my head I looked back to Edward. Thankfully the blood was doing what it was supposed to do. Slowly it trickled down the side of my neck while Edward's eyes stayed locked on it. When he didn't make a move to come over to me I started to move towards him at a snails pace. His eyes widened a fraction when he saw I wasn't giving up, so quick I almost missed it his tongue came out and licked his lips.

Moving towards the bed I sat down in the middle. Patting the area next to me I tried to get him to move over to me. "Edward, come on it's alright." His eyes darkened slightly at the sight of my blood on show. "Come on." Again he licked his lips slightly.

"Edward…" It was like watching a battle in his eyes. One side was clearly winning though. "Come here." I patted the bed next to me slightly. Slowly he made his way over, stepping over the broken pieces of glass. His golden gaze fixed on my blood, more specifically the blood coming from the cut on my neck. Closing my eyes I felt the bed dip a bit when he sat down. When I didn't feel anything else I opened my eyes.

"Jacob what if I bit you? It'll kill you."

"The imprint will stop you." I was hoping that it would, but it would be a nice way to go if it didn't. I gestured for him to take a drink, hesitantly he leant forward. Leaning my head back as to expose my neck further, I watched as he nestled his mouth over the cut. I shivered slightly when his cold tongue licked away the blood that had oozed down my neck. When he reached the cut he ran his tongue around it a few times before lapping up the blood.

Closing my eyes I moaned as I felt the pull as he sucked the blood faster from the cut. What a day, my wish of him drinking from me was coming true. Listening to his breathing quicken I new he was enjoying this even more than I was, which made me enjoy it even more, Anything that made him happy made me happy. After about ten seconds soft growls came from him like they had done when he was asleep.

Numerous times his teeth grazed my skin but didn't break through. How easily he could kill me now I thought. Over time the blood came faster and I moaned every time he swallowed the pulling on my skin as his throat constricted was heaven. Slowly he pulled away, pressing his cold hand to the wound. I grumbled at the loss of contact from his lips.

Instead of just sitting there like a lemon I pushed him down on the bed. Lying on top of him I rested most of my weight on my elbows. Pushing my lips to his I waited until the shock wore off for him to respond. I wallowed in the smooth texture of his lips and the way they moved in sync with mine. For a while we just stayed like that, moving our lips in harmony.

Hesitantly, scared of going over his boundary line, I ran my tongue across his bottom lip, asking to enter. When his lips parted, my tongue made its way into his mouth, shivering involuntary as his cold breath fanned across my face. Pressing my body more into his I listen as he moaned into my mouth.

With my head spinning I pull away from him to catch my breath but I don't lose skin contact. Instead I trace a circuit up and down the side of his neck with my lips. After my head stops spinning I resume the kiss only to find that the dizziness comes straight back. Forgetting about it I feel his tongue gently nudge my bottom lip. Greedily I let his tongue in but trap it in between my lips. Giving it a quick suck I released it. When his tongue started to poke and prod around in my mouth I sighed, but the sound was lost in his mouth.

Pulling away once again to catch my breath I kissed each side of his face, starting at his forehead. I moved down his face in a kris cross pattern. Once I got to his mouth I stated the kiss again. As soon as I did any coherent thought flow from my mind. I'd be lucky to be able to complete one word never mind a sentence.

Edward gently pushed against my chest, so I rolled us onto our side so we faced each other. Breathing quickly I watched as he tried to calm it down. Nobody said anything but I got the feeling he didn't want to go any further tonight. Placing my chin on the top of his head I listened as his breathing deepened, signalling he had fallen asleep. Gently as not to wake him I tucked his body further into mine.

A small smile reached my lips as I thought about what had happened today. I had gotten more than I ever dreamed of. Shutting my eyes I dozed off, holding my imprint close.

**AN: Bet you weren't expecting a sleeping Edward lol. Just so you know, Edward hasn't accepted the imprint yet. Again thanks to the people that have reviewed and done all the other stuff like alerts and favourites! x**


	12. Brave

Brave

_Angels lift you off the ground  
I've got shadows weighing me down  
Still you believe  
You believe in me  
I wish I could feel that way_

You can trust so easily  
I can't give you all of me  
Still your holding on  
When you should be gone  
I wish I was that brave

You go to fight for love like a soldier  
I wanna run away  
You're never scared to walk through the fire  
I wish I had your faith  
I turn away  
Knowing my heart could break  
I'm so afraid to fall and surrender  
I'm not brave  
I'm not brave

Keep my guard up constantly  
Stop this pain from piercing me  
Now I dont know how  
How to put it down  
I wish I was that brave

You go to fight for love like a soldier  
I wanna run away  
You're never scared to walk through the fire  
I wish I had your faith  
I turn away  
Knowing my heart could break  
I'm so afraid to fall and surrender  
I'm not brave  
I'm not brave

Oh I'm not, Oh I'm not brave  
Still you believe  
You believe in me  
I wish I was that brave

You go to fight for love like a soldier  
I wanna run away  
You're never scared to walk through the fire  
I wish I had your faith  
I turn away  
Knowing my heart could break  
I'm so afraid to fall and surrender  
I'm not brave  
I'm not brave  
I'm not brave  
I'm not brave

Jacob POV

I woke up to hair tickling the underneath of my chin, as the hair moved again I froze. Everything that happened yesterday came back to me. Rosalie and the cologne, the pictures, Esme and her cooking, Emmett's threat, Edward sleeping, Edward drinking my blood…kissing Edward. Again the hair moved, more frantically this time, pulling my chin from atop of it, I looked down at the figure next to me. His eyebrows are knitted together, a look of intense concentration on his beautiful face.

Edward pulls against my hold, though I know it's futile. I will always be stronger than him. Sighing, I un-wrap my arms from around him. Immediately he's on the couch on the opposite side of the room. His eyes are wide, hair a dishevelled mess. "Why?" He must have seen my confused expression for he elaborated. "Why wasn't I able to get out of your arms?" His breathing started to pick up, started to get panicky. Shallow breaths escape his slightly parted lips as his eyes lock onto mine.

"Edward, Edward, calm down." He stands up, only to start pacing the room back and forth. After about a minute he turns to me, eyes blazing like fire. "Calm down? Calm down? I'm meant to be stronger than you! That's why you hunt in packs. How do y-" I was hoping to be able to keep this to myself for a while, but it looks like he's going to find out today. Walking up to him I grab his shoulders while spinning him around.

He struggles a little but gives up when he knows it's no good. Shaking his shoulder to get him to look at me, I wait till our eyes meet. "Edward you're my imprint, I'm naturally stronger than you." I say as calm as I can, though it only seems to make him more panicked. Edward struggles more violently so I release him so I know I won't hurt him. "Normally a wolf imprints on a human, so there is no need for their strength to increase. But as you said, vampires are stronger than wolves so when I imprinted on you, it meant that my strength increased so I could protect you easier or stop you from doing something."

"So what are you going to do? Kill all my family so I've got no one left? So I'll have to come with you? Or are you just going to take me? Or force me to do things? Control me?" His voice becomes more hysterical with every word that comes out of his mouth. How could he think I would do such things? Just when I thought he was beginning to trust me to a certain degree. "How could you even think such things?" I whisper, scared that my voice will crack if I talk any louder.

A loud sigh comes from him as he sits back down on the couch. "This is all new to me; just forget about what I said." Deciding that is the best thing to do, I move over to him while pulling him onto my lap. His vanilla scent attacks my senses, mixing with my own woodsy smell. Rubbing my nose in his hair, my hands unconsciously run up and down the sides of his chest.

Soft noises come from him, short little bursts of noise. Frowning slightly, I run my fingertips over his sides again. Once again the noises come, as well as a slight shake to his shoulders. Moving my hands up to his armpits, I rub my fingertips in circles. This time the shakes become more vigorous, the noises even louder. "Is Edward Cullen ticklish?" A snort comes from the teenager in front of me, though I know he is.

"Y-y-yes-s-s!" he shouts while trying in vain to get away from my hands, his earlier memories forgotten. A giggle escapes him as he tries to wriggle away. Loosening my grip on him I let him crawl away, letting him think he has a chance to get away from me. I stare at his ass as he crawls to the bed, disappearing around the corner. "I've told you not to think of me like that!" a whine floats out from behind the bed. Grinning I get up, pausing when I hear his breath hitch.

As I start to make my way to him I hear fabric shuffle, as if he's trying to get away. Predicting his move I get ready for him to leave his spot. Edward leaps from his spot behind the bed, just as I jump from mine. Both of us collide and land on the bed, Edward pinned beneath me. Instantly the laughter stops, I get locked in his eyes, Brown locked to gold. Gold locked to brown.

Leaning forward to press my lips to his, I take a deep breath. I don't want to be cut off with having to breathe. Every so slightly that I almost missed it, I see Edward lean forward a fraction. One of my hands' snake around the back of his head, cupping it, while moving his head forward slightly. When I do this his eyes break contact with mine, a slight fear filling them. Smiling down at him I let his head go, straight away I see the fear go.

"Edward? What's wrong?" I ask, my mind coming up with all sorts of reasons for the fear to be there. Is he worried that I will do what he said earlier? Worried that he's pushing himself to fast? That I'm pushing him too fast? He smiles though it's shaky.

"No, it's nothing like that." Rolling us to the side I hug my chin on top of his head like I did last night. Rubbing his back slightly I wait for him to start. No point in forcing him to do something he doesn't want to. Kneading my palm and then my fingers into his back, I feel the knots loosen up. Multiple times I hear him start to say things, and every time he cuts it off. "It's, it's just…" Again he trails off. Granted people say that you have unlimited patience with your imprint, but mine is wearing thin.

"Edward, tell me." It comes out more of a growl than anything else. A shudder comes from him as I realise what I just did. How am I going to get him to trust me if I go around growling at him? Just as I was about to apologize he starts to speak.

"You can trust people so easily. You put faith in people so easy. You fight for everything you want. I can't trust people easily. I can't put faith in people. I want to run from foreign things. The truth is…that I'm afraid to surrender and love again…" Silence comes over us as I continue to massage his back. Is he scared he's going to get hurt? Scared that I'll just leave after I get what he thinks I want? Scared that he'll kill me? Scared that someone else will kill me?

"All of them." He whispers so softly that I think it might be the wind coming from the broken window. Sighing I roll him over so we're chest to chest. Unconsciously I hug him closer to me, holding him to me. We lay there, our breathing synchronized. What can you say to that? I mean, it's not like words alone will actually persuade him. "So, what do you want to do today? We can't exactly stay in bed all day."

Edward chuckles, his cool breath fanning across my chest. "Up to you, I'm not bothered." Don't you just hate it when people twist your words so you end up making the choice? Does he want to go to the forest? Hunt again? Go around the house? To La Push? Then again I really don't want him going there after what happened last time. "What about La Push?" he would chose the one I don't want him to.

His shoulders shake while I silent laugh shakes through him. "Right get up and get dressed, I don't think it's good going to the beach in PJ's, do you?" I ask while thinking about what I'm going to wear. After all it all got destroyed last night when Edward…_a…b…c…d…_

"What are you hiding?" Comes a mumbled reply from my chest. "What did I do?" Edward asks curiosity clear in his voice and eyes. I start shouting the alphabet in my head, while I look away from Edward when he cringes. How do I tell him? There's no easy way to tell him is there? Seriously though, how do you tell someone you attacked them? "Tell me Jacob." He says though it sounds more of a plea. As much as I don't want to tell him, how can I keep something like this from him?

"You attacked me." I state simply, almost in a bored tone. Hurt flashes through his eyes, staying in them while he schools his expression. Holding him tighter to me, my heart swells as he moves closer, snuggling deeper into my chest. He doesn't say or do anything except breath in and out quicker than usual. "What's up with you? Eh?" I light-heartedly joke though it has the opposite effect. His shoulders shake softly as he tries to bury himself deeper into me. "Come on it was my fault; I went into the forest when you told me not to."

"T-t-t-that's not-t-t the point thou-u-gh!" Edward blubbered while I rubbed his back, softly in a circular motion. Hugging him closer I waited out the tears. Tear by tear they slowed, eventually stopping. "I hate it; I hate it that I can't control it!" He shouts though it's muffled by my chest. I don't interrupt, instead choosing to let him get it all off his chest. "Every single hunt! Every time I risk lives! I'm just a monster…" Edward's voice lowers considerably when he says the last part.

Putting a finger under his chin, I lift his head up so I can look him in the eyes. "You are not a monster." Without waiting for him to say anything else, I press my lips to his. At first he freezes with shock, but eventually his lips come to life bit by bit. Just as it comes to the height of the kiss he pulls away, rolling me away from him.

"Come on, Esme will be wondering where we are." He gets up, wiping his eyes.

Following him out I can't help but wonder how he cried. Vampires shouldn't cry, should they?

**AN: I love you people! 75 reviews! Can we try for 85 maybe this week? Any way, I started my own story called 'I Believe' please check it out and review, any constructive criticism is welcomed! Any way, here's what it's about.**

Anthony Miller, a vampire hunter, seeks revenge after the homocides of his parents. What happens when sexy Eliza Cole's car breaks down outside the garage? What about her b***chy 'sister' Mary? Edward Bella. Soz for that it's so it'll show in seaches lolx ** please read! x**


	13. Hmmm, Cereal…

*Couldn't be bothered with the lyrics lol*

Hmmm, Cereal….

Jacob POV

I follow him down the stairs, unable to keep my eyes off his ass. God that ass…

"Jacob." Edward snaps as I trail off, letting my spoken musings be replaced by inner thoughts instead. I pass the pictures on the way down, thinking about what Carlisle told me. I can't help but laugh when I try to picture what Edward must have looked like when Carlisle took his first picture. Edward stops walking, only do I realise this when I walk into him, nearly sending him down the stairs if I hadn't grabbed him in time.

"Erm, Jake? You can let go of me now." He called me Jake! Singing the alphabet backwards, I block Edward from my thoughts as mini Jacob in my head does a little happy dance. I slide my hand down his arm only to reach hold of his hand. He looks at our hands, a slight frown on his face though I don't let go. Edward tugs his hand away slightly though he doesn't tell me to let him go.

"By the way." He continues, still heading down the stairs. "That first photo was not funny; it scared the living daylights out of me."

When we made it into the living room I instantly noticed the bowl of cereal resting on the coffee table next to a mug of coffee. I let Edward go and I feel my heart sink when he instantly goes to sit next to his brothers. Taking the only available seat next to Jasper I watch them as Edward takes one of the play station controllers. The TV screen is split into two; on each is what looks to be a racing car.

"I'm surprised you actually went against me on this game." Emmett laughs as he nudges Edward in the ribs. "Seen as though you can't cheat." Both of them laugh as Jasper just shakes his head.

"They really are immature. But at the end of the day you sorta get used to it." Says Jasper as he watches me eat the rest of the cereal with disgust. "How can you eat that?" He asks, pure curiosity in his voice.

"How can you drink blood?" I shoot back while shrugging. Jasper nods his head and turns back to a book that rested on the arm of the couch.

Suddenly a loud growl comes from one end of the room, and a loud crashing noise comes from the TV. Glancing up I set the nearly empty breakfast bowl back onto the table. One of the screens on the TV has a crashed car, the other car sits on the makeshift road, not moving. Looking up at Emmett and Edward I raise my eye brows when I see them both staring at Edward's stomach. Even Jasper is staring, his gaze intense.

"It growled, your…your stomach growled." States Emmett, his voice for once not in a joking mood. Edward gingerly lifts his shirt up, exposing his stomach. I can't help but laugh, these vamps are at the very least five times older than me are confused by his stomach growling.

"What's so funny Jacob?" Emmett says, his voice deadly, the same as how it was when he threatened me.

"Nothing, it's just that you're all confused when his stomach merely growled, mine does it all the time." I chuckle, taking a quick drink from the mug.

"Yeah, but when does yours make noises?" Asks Jasper, his tone flowered by a slight smugness.

"When I'm hungry." I say, stating the obvious. Jasper laughs loudly, the sound seeming to echo around he near empty room.

"There, my point's proven. We don't get hungry…" He stops abruptly, a worrying look coming to his expression. Over on the other couch I see Edward start to poke his stomach slightly, a scowl on his face. Unexpectedly I find him standing in front of me, more specifically next to the breakfast bowl.

"You done with this?" He asks, gesturing towards the bowl with one hand. Nodding I watch as he stares at the bowl for a while.

"Why?" He doesn't eat does he? If not then why does he want to know that? Even if he did want to eat it he doesn't seem the kind to just want to eat leftovers.

"Because I'm hungry. When I was coming down the stairs I wondered what the feeling was, and now I know." He scoops a small bit onto the spoon, the once nice crispy cornflakes looking like mush. Edward places it into his mouth, chewing slowly. Instantly his eyes come to life, seeming to drown in the taste of them. Quickly he scopes out the remaining cereal while his brothers' watch, fascinated.

"Wow that's gross." Mutters Emmett before turning back to the TV.

Jasper still looks at Edward like he belongs in a loony bin.

"We gotta get Carlisle…" Whispers Jasper; still looking at Edwards's stomach. Edward places the finished bowl back down on the table before turning back to both of us.

"He doesn't have to know at the current moment, he can know when he comes home" Edward states before heading over to the kitchen, bowl in hand. Leaving him on his own, I track a familiar scent through the house. Knocking on the door labelled 'Study', I waited until Esme called me in. Entering when she called I smiled and thanked her for the breakfast.

"Hey, Carlisle said you had some photos on Edward and I was just wondering if you knew where they were." Esme nods before rising from her seat and pushing some of the blue print back. She reaches on top of one of the bookcases, pulling a large tub down.

"Here, these are all Edward's." She smiles, handing me small blue box that looked to be covered in navy blue velvet. "Hope you find them interesting!" She calls from the room as I thank her and turn to leave.

Taking the box back up to Edward's bedroom I keep an eye out for him. I want to look at these on my own; I don't want to risk him running off with them if he doesn't want me to look at them. Tugging the lid off the bow I pick out one album that looks to be at least a few decades old. The edges are slightly frayed, the corners tattered. Carefully opening the album I treat it like it might disintegrate any minute.

The first photo looks to be in a hospital. Edward lays wrapped up in a blanket, his little bit of hair slightly wet looking. His mother and father-they looked to be his human parents-stood behind him, his mother dressed in a hospital gown. Turning over the page I squint, trying to make out the date written in an old fashioned scrawl.

_20__th__ June 1901_ My first guess is that he had just been born or was a few hours old, after all why else would he be in the hospital?

Over the page is another picture, this time one of him where he looks about two. Edward sits on what looks to be sand, the waves tickling his feet. He smiles at the camera, a toothy grin on his face. His hair is thicker in this photo than in the other, as well as that he looks slightly chubbier, fatter.

"You were a fat baby, Edward." I mumble into the room. "I'd hate to be the one parting with you…"

A ghostly chuckle comes from behind me, their cold breath fanning across the back of my neck. Whirling around my eyes lock with golden ones. Edward rocks back on his heels, leaning away from me.

"My father said the exact same." He walks around to the bed, sitting down on the edge.

"Carlisle will be home soon; Jasper spilled the beans to Esme so she's having him coming home earlier than usual." He traces patterns on the bed covers, staring at his hands.

"What's wrong with me?" He grumbles to no one in particular.

"I don't know, nobody does." Edward sighs before going to open the now fixed French doors. Wait, fixed? Sine when did anyone come in here? Shrugging my shoulders I let it go. Meeting him on the balcony I slid my hands around his waist. At first I expect him to try move away or tell me to bugger off. He doesn't, instead he traces the same patterns on my arms that he did on the bed spread. I feel my heart soar but I quickly squash it back down. I don't really want him to know the effect he has on me when he could so easily push me away.

"I'll ask my dad if he knows if you want." I start, but stop when I think back to the last time he crossed over the treaty line. But then again it did end on good terms…

"If you want we can go now, I'm sure Carlisle won't be back till a few hours from now." I feel Edward nod under my chin before reaching to undo my hold on him.

Even though I know he can't hurt himself, I still felt the worry creep in at the edges of my mind. I mean, if he's going to jump out of the window then shouldn't he be nearer the floor? Like the first floor? Or even the ground floor? Jumping down with him, I race through the trees, changing into my wolf as I run. Next to me Edward smiles, the first real smile I've seen in day.

"Thank you. For doing this." My heart swells at the look in his eyes. The sudden Childlike look, the freedom in them over powering the worry. When we reach the border line I see him freeze, though it looks more out of habit then anything else.

Hesitantly he steps over the line and I still can't help the way the worry comes back, flashbacks hitting me again and again of what happened last time. Though nothing happened I still kept close to him. Not being able to hear the packs thoughts had me on edge as well, I wouldn't be able to get ready in time if I couldn't hear them coming.

The small dusty streets were deserted, only a few stray cats wondered the roads as we made our way down to my fathers' house. Knocking on the door, I rubbed soothing circles on Edward's back as he tensed up yet again.

"Jacob I shouldn't be here." As he started to back away I kept hold of his wrist, effectively keeping him from leaving.

"Jacob I really shouldn't be here." He stated again, face full of panic and worry.

"Jacob let me go!" He shouted, pulling against my hand with more force than he ever has done before.

"Yeah, it might be wise to let the leach go." Growled someone from behind me. Shielding Edward with my own body I whirled around, to find Sam standing there, flanked by Embry and Paul.

I stutter for a while, trying to organise my words.

"Guys he's with me, my father said he was allowed over if he was with me." I persist though I know by the look in his eyes that their not moving on this one.

"He broke that rule when he came over last time on his own. For all we know he could have gone over to feed." Shouted Paul from where he stood. "Filthy bloodsucker." He muttered, earning a deep growl from me. Letting go of Edward, I stalked forward, intent on a good fight.

Instead Edward made up my mind for me. Once I let go of him, he became a blur, darting in between the wolves, narrowly missing their jaws.

"Edward!" His name was ripped from me as I watched the wolves chase him, Edward only just keeping in front of them. Even as fast as he was going, I could still see him just as perfectly as if he had been walking. His chest heaved while an intense look of panic lay on his expression.

Phasing back into my wolf form I took down the wolf that was lagging behind, Embry. Snarling I bit down on the unsuspecting wolves leg, maiming it useless. Embry whined in agony but I spared him no second glance. Instead I looked about for Edward, only to find him up the higher branches of a tree.

Sam and Paul circled the tree, occasionally knocking into it, trying to get him to fall without causing the tree any harm. I lunged for Paul, only just missing him, instead ramming straight into the tree. The tree groaned slightly before snapping before us. Edward jumped from the tree, landing in a roll but didn't get up quick enough.

Paul who had been hanging back, predicting this move leapt forward, jaws wide open. All I could do was watch, my eyes wide with fear and anger.

A loud crack rang through the empty streets, greater than any of that of the trees. For a while all was quiet before I heard the final tearing.

The noise echoed around my head but it was nothing compared to the sound that came next.

A blood curdling scream came from the white figure on the floor.

**AN: Poor eddie-kins! I love you peoples! Seriously 87 reviews! I only asked for 85, not that I'm complaining lol. Maybe we can try for 100 this time? Love you all that have reviewed, added to favs and alerts! x**


	14. Heart To Heart

_A loud crack rang through the empty streets, greater than any of that of the trees. For a while all was quiet before I heard the final tearing. _

_The noise echoed around my head but it was nothing compared to the sound that came next._

_A blood curdling scream came from the white figure on the floor._

Heart To Heart

Jacob POV

I felt my whole body tense, felt my heart being torn into ribbons. Everything moved in slow motion, my imprints screams serving to only fuel my energy. Paul still stood over Edward, head down to take another bite. Even though I was no empath I could feel the fear and pain coming off Edward in waves. He'd probably never had to go up against a wolf before; even if he had he relied too much on his strength and ability.

If only I had let him go when he said, neither of us would be in this mess. Most importantly he would be pain now. If only… But that was the past and as much as I wanted to change it I couldn't. As Paul lowered his beastly head to take another bite something came over me. I couldn't change the past, but I could change the future. I didn't have to live without my imprint. I didn't have to cause him even more pain. Even if I die in the attempt I knew I would have died trying, at least I had made some move to protect him.

As I leapt into the air I saw my fathers looking out of the window, regret in his eyes. But most surprisingly was the worried expression on his face, but it wasn't focused at me. No, it was directed fully to the creature on the floor beneath the giant wolf. To my imprint.

Everything moved in slow motion as I bared my teeth, paws outstretched as I landed, never faltering in my stride. I didn't care that I was hurting my pack, possibly killing one of its members. Nothing mattered but the vampire on the floor. Did I even have a pack? I can't hear them in my head so does that mean that I am not in their pack?

"Jacob!" Shouted Sam, his voice suddenly in my mind, the tone of the alpha ringing loud but it sounded wrong. It didn't sound like it should. And I didn't obey it. They had failed me by not protecting them like they should no matter who the imprint was. Instead they were going against the main rule. To never hurt another's imprinted.

"Fuck off Sam." I growled back, using _my_ alpha tone. The tone of the true alpha. Not some feeble step up that had merely taken the role on because they were first. This was no race to come first or second. I was born to do this. Even though I got the feeling that I didn't belong to them, that they wouldn't listen to me, it made Paul pause in what he was doing.

That fraction of a second was all I needed. My fangs penetrated his tough almost leather shoulder easily. Almost too easily. Then I remembered. Wolves aren't stronger than a vampire, that's why we hunt in packs. Since imprinting on Edward I've become the strongest wolf of all. Enabling me to easily kill them all if I wanted to.

Paul howled a mixture of pain, shock and anger combined. I felt my canines go through skin, tissue, muscle and bone, effectively breaking his right shoulder easily. He collapsed beneath me, all but a small ounce of fight gone. A whimper came from him before he stilled, unconscious. Behind me Sam nodded when I snarled at him, warning him to come to closer.

When he phased back into his human form, I watched when he dragged a barely awake Embry and an unconscious Paul out of the yard. I stared after them, not turning away until they were out of sight. After that I seemed to collapse. The strain of what had happened, weighing me down. A whimper escaped my wolf as I laid one large furry paw on Edward chest, willing him to wake up. To give me some indication that he was some how alive.

One of his arms was perfectly attached at the shoulder, as normal as it was yesterday. The other arm was a different story. The stone flesh was mangled at the base of his shoulder. His severed arm lay to one side, the fore arm no better off than his shoulder. Phasing back I didn't care that I was buck naked.

I knew vampires didn't need to breathe but this was unsettling. The stillness of his chest was unnerving, under my paw he felt dead. As in dead dead, not the vampire dead.

"Edward. Come on wake up." I said as I tapped his cheek gently. I got no reply. I tried again, still no response. With every lack of response I became more panicked, worried that he really had died.

Was it to do with his missing limb? I really had no expertise in this area; I only knew how to take the venom out in case one of the wolves got bit by a vampire. Taking the severed arm into my hand I placed it next to his shoulder, praying that it would heal correctly. If it even healed at all. So faint I nearly missed it I felt I slight tug from the healing limb, supposedly meaning that his body was accepting it I think.

He whimpered slightly as his body trembled, probably trying in vain to block the pain. Even though it pained me to see him in pain I was glad he was making some noise. Hell, even the scream from before had been better than that silence.

Lifting him up, I propped him up against me with his back to my chest. Patting along his pockets I searched for any phone he might have on him. Luckily he did actually have one on him. Reaching the contact page in record time I pressed the little green button when it reached Carlisle.

"Hello Edward. Why ar-"

I cut him off, not in the mood for chit chat.

"Look Carlisle-" I growl lowly when I don't get to finish.

"Jacob? Why have you got my son's phone."

He demands, not the patient Carlisle I'm used to.

"Carlisle, Edward's been in an accident and I need you to come quick. Meet me at my fathers' house. Be careful of the wolves." I hang up, not wanting to spend so long on the phone. If I know Carlisle well, which I don't, and then Edward is his favourite, his first son. He'll be here in a matter of minutes.

Gingerly picking Edward up I try my best to ignore the slight gasp coming from him and the limpness of his body. Kicking open the wooden door to the house, I push past my dad, not in the mood for talking to him. Setting Edward down on the couch I try not to look at the way he lays. Lifeless and crumpled, not a tense muscle in him.

Pushing the hair out of his eyes, I look about for something that I could maybe cut my wrist with. Hopefully blood would make him wake up faster, come back to me quicker. The squeaking of wheels alerts me to my dad's presence. Looking up from my fruitless searching I whisper a thanks before taking the sharp knife in his hand.

Taking a deep breath I sliced just deep enough to stop my wrist from healing almost instantly. Parting his lips slightly I placed my wrist to his mouth, much like I had done the time I imprinted on him. Only this time he didn't drink it, and before I knew what was happening my wrist had healed up already.

"You really do love him don't you?" Murmured dad, as I passed him to put the bloody knife in the sink. Sitting back down I pulled Edwards legs over my lap, before answering.

"Yeah, yeah I do. But why didn't you tell me?" I ask, feeling a little betrayed that dad would have risked the life of my imprint. The man that was basically keeping me alive.

"Tell you what?" He frowned, the crow's feet near his eyes becoming more prominent.

"That he had broken the treaty by coming over the first time on his own?" Dad sighed, shaking his head, before wheeling over to me. He looked down at Edward's prone form before meeting me in the eyes.

"They said that the first time he came over without you there then the mini treaty would be broke. I would have thought they would have given me some time to tell you so you could tell him. As it turns out, he crossed after they told me, but not before I told you." Dad sighed once again, his eyes drifting towards Edward.

"Have you checked his eyes?" He must have seen my confused look for he elaborated further.

"You know when their gone because they have no colour to their iris'. If you stand a chance of getting him back then there should be a faint ring of colour at least."

Doing as my dad said, I lift up one of his eyelids. I smile slightly when I see the faint ring of gold though it looks to be deteriorating fast. When's Carlisle going to get here? Almost instantly I hear the opening of the door just before Carlisle is pushing me out of the way, eager to get to his son.

"Edward. You know the drill, if you can hear me squeeze my hand." Has he done this before? Retreated into this freaky form of vampire sleep? Carlisle turns to us, his face laced with worry.

"Could you please leave the room while I work?" He says, to me. Not waiting for dad to answer I take the handles on his chair while wheeling him out into the garden.

Sitting down on the little paved section of the garden I pick at the weeds that are growing through the cracks. Inside the house I tense when I hear bones seeming to be rearranged. The gasps of pain get higher and more frequent the more Carlisle encourages him. It takes all I have not to leap up and tackle him to the ground for hurting him.

Just as I think about someone hurting him, I find myself thrown into the 'garage' the lines of small sheds buckling under the force. Looking up I rub the back of my neck, only to meet with the eyes of an enraged Emmett. He stalks forward, his eyes an evil glint in them.

"I thought I told you to never hurt him." He growls, offering me a punch to the stomach. I double over though I do not fight back even though if I did I know I would win. I deserve every punch, kick and even bitch slap I get from him.

My dad watches me take the beating, not able to do anything. Finally Emmett seems to calm enough to let me go, where I crumple into the dirt. Inside the house I become aware that the gasps of pain have stopped. Just as I reach the house Carlisle appears at the door.

"He's stable, you can come in." As I push past I take the ice pack that he offers me, pressing it to my swelling black eye.

Edward lies on his side facing the back of the couch. He sleeps soundlessly, his breathing deep. His arm rests in a sling, attached to the shoulder as it should be.

"Why is he wearing a sling? That won't make a difference will it?" I ask Carlisle who is currently kneeling next to me.

"It's just to make sure the bone stays in the same place, it's like a cast really. The only reason he hasn't got a cast it because there would be no point as to put one on. Give it a week and the limb should be fine." Carlisle spies my wrist and raises an eyebrow though doesn't ask. Edward mumbles something in his sleep while rolling over to face us.

"Why did he go into a state similar to a coma?" Once again he mutters something too faint for my ears, but it makes Carlisle chuckle slightly. Raising an eyebrow to him I give him a 'look' that means 'tell me'. He just shakes his head before answering my previous question.

"It's a state of shock that his body went into. As strange as it may sound us vampires where our hearts on our sleeves. With Edward only being young he'd never had to go up against a wolf before. Even when we made the treaty, there was no fight so he could get used to it if you get what I mean."

Edward's mouth is open slightly, venom dribbling out of the corner of his mouth. Brushing his hair off his eyes I don't miss the wet feeling on his forehead. Pulling my fingers back I sniff them, it smells just like him.

"I don't know what's wrong with him but he's sweating venom." Carlisle says before rising and packing his medical supplies back into his back. "Do you want to keep him here or do you want me to take him home with me?" He says, already prepared to lift Edward from the couch.

But I can't bare to be parted from him. The fact that he might not wake up is unnerving. If he doesn't then I want to be there for his last breath. Shaking my head, I nod my thanks before dad takes him over to the door. Soon the door closes behind him, the sound of an engine starting is the only outside life.

"Do you want a drink or something to eat son?" Calls my dad from the kitchen.

"Yeah I'll just have biscuit and a bottle of beer please." I know I'm underage but I'm not exactly getting any older here am I? What am I gonna do? Never drink in my life? For once dad doesn't complain like he usually does, instead just bringing in a four pack and a packet of biscuits. What shocks we is that he goes back into the kitchen, only to bring out another cup.

Its pungent smell marinates through the room, taking over all other smells. Blood.

"Where the hell you get that from?" I shout over the noise of the TV. I swear the old mans deaf some times. How can Edward even sleep through this? Grabbing the cups and biscuits I make my way upstairs, planning to bring Edward up here. Hopefully it might be a bit comfier. On my way down the stairs I miss out the squeaky step.

Before I enter the living room I here my dad's voice talking to no one in particular.

"Come on old lad, pull through for him…You don't know how much you mean to him." Through the thin walls I can hear Edward mumble something that makes my dad chuckle to him.

"Why did you leave his side hmm? I never can understand the minds of you vampires. Why didn't you stay behind him? I guess you panicked." Dad pauses, collecting his thoughts.

"That's one thing with you vampires. You act tough but it doesn't take much to get you all worked up does it? As much as everyone thinks you're not human, I think you are. You show more emotions that what most humans do anyway." He mumbles the last part before chuckling when I hear Edward talk again.

"Don't try act all ego driven, my lad. Now wake up for my son, he needs you." Supposing that is the end of their 'heart to heart' chat I make my way into the room. Dad smiles at me when I come in.

"He's a special one I'll give you that." He whispers before I pick Edward up off the sofa.

As I take him up the stairs I try not to trip up on my way. Placing him back on the bed I draw the covers back over him, though he still shivers slightly. Weren't vampires supposed to be immune to temperatures? Frowning I lay down next to him, pulling the covers over us both.

I can't help but smile when he shuffles further over to me on his own accord.


	15. Truce Over

Truce Over

Jacob POV

Edward's been in the same position for about two hours now, never moving. Just…. breathing. Lucky for him he doesn't need to go to the bathroom, but I do. Pulling myself out of his grasp, I smile widely when I notice that his hand starts searching once again.

As I go about my business, I think about when he'll actually wake up. Granted I know he's only sleeping like a normal human now, but I want to see him up and around. Upon finishing my duties I decide that he probably won't wake up any time soon.

Closing the bedroom door as I pass, I jog down the stairs, hoping that maybe my dad does have something on vampires. On the way through the kitchen I grab a can of coke, cracking the top as I walk.

"Dad?" I shout, announcing to him that I'm here so I won't make him jump. Old guy + shock = possible heart attack. They don't go well together at the very least. Hearing the TV volume being lowered, I take the seat next to him.

"Son!" He shouts to me, nearly making me spill the rest of the coke.

"I'm here, not at the other side of the world." He grumbles, his voice now back to a reasonable tone.

"Well, you are deaf…" I mutter when he looks to be intent on the screen.

"Have you got anything on vampires? More specifically on the things happening to Edward?" He wheels over to the TV before turning it off.

"Come on." He gestures for me to follow, as he wheels himself through the small hallway until he stops at a small room. Even though it's my own home I don't exactly know what it's used for. The last time I went in it freaked me out, it was smaller than the bathroom.

It's a dark room, and every single little bit of space is used. There are no gaps between all the trunks; instead they just lay stacked upon each other.

"Try that small brown one there, the leather one." Dad says before wheeling back a bit in case they topple forward. This 'small brown leather one' isn't exactly small, so, it's about a meter in length, but compared to the rest of the other wider ones I would say it's small too.

To say the room is small, dad somehow managed to use every space imaginable. Every time I tug the small brown one I see all the trunks surrounding it move at a random pace. I sigh before giving one stronger tug and shutting the door with a slam just before the rest of the cases topple through the door.

Pulling the trunk into the kitchen I flip the old rusting latches up before slowly opening the lid. In the trunk was not what I expected to say the least. Four large spider scrawl from the corners, their long legs scurrying their pea sized bodies about. Though the thing that has my attention is the black leather book that lays in the middle. All by itself.

No, this book isn't as big as the trunk. In fact its just the size of you average book, like one you buy from a store except this one is older than most books I have ever seen.

"Let me get this straight. You have this big trunk" I point to it. "Just for that book." I gesture towards the small black book that now lies in my lap.

Dad shrugs before he takes the book from me.

"If I had nothing to fill it with then I'd have to get rid of the trunk." He rolls his eyes as if his answer is to be expected.

"Sure, sure." I nod my head to some imaginary beat while I listen to the light snores from upstairs. I never though Edward to be a snorer. But then again I never thought I'd see him sleep either.

Dad pushes the book into my lap, before turning for the living room.

"If you need any help just ask."

The page the he left the book open on is worn and looks like it could just turn to dust any minute now. The writing is scruffy and hard to make out, not to mention that half the word I can make out are spelt wrong or the endings are missing.

A picture of a wolf baying at the moon takes up the whole right hand side of the page, while the writing goes down in a column on the other side.

_The Legend Of Alessa _

_Earth was in a turmoil, for both animals and humans couldn't find a balance. The humans killed the animals while the animals killed the humans. It sounded like things were eventually evening out. It wasn't. _

_For as the humans world evolved the animals didn't, they stayed the same. Never changing, always staying the same._

_The gods and goddesses worried, some more than others about what was happening. Could they allow things to happen to their beloved planet? _

_For years no one did anything, that was until Alessa made the change. _

_She took two humans and two wolves. One of each sex. Alessa didn't tell them where she was taking them, nor did she tell them what she was going to do. _

_They walked for years, waiting for the Northern lights that would signify that the _

_change could be started. _

_Eventually they came, the green and purple flashes of dancing light creating awe in the faces of the two humans. The animals-wolves she had chosen-howled upon it as their ancestors' spirits danced in the light. Both the spirits of humans and animals alike._

_That was when the change started. What Alessa did no one knows for who ever even dared to guess what she did, didn't wake the next morning. _

_It may have been hours, days, weeks, months or years that they burned and froze, their bodies changing, standing still while time still moved. _

_Eventually they stopped, but they didn't know why they were changed. The transformation had both altered them and made them forget their previous lives. The humans were turned to demons of the dark the sign of death while the wolves were turned into shifters, able to breed and pass on their genetics like any human could. _

_Both attacked Alessa without mercy for what she had done. _

_But neither new of the prophecy she had already seen._

"_From my ashes a god will rise,_

_Be that Goddesses or God,_

_One will rise and bestow peace,_

_To both lands."_

_Both the former wolves and humans signed a treaty, that if one did not harm the other then they had no reason to cause war. It worked for a time._

_Something had happened in the change, giving the vampires an advantage. Where as the wolves could only create more through breeding. The humans could create more through a bite, through venom._

_Fifty years on the humans stormed the two wolves, but before they could the wolves hid their pups. And so the next generation started._

_Both shifters and vampires were born._

'_One will rise, one will unite both worlds. A wolf and a vampire will create a being that can solve all wars.'_

_One will reverse the change._

I snapped the book shut, feeling my eyes widen. The book lied innocently in my palm, the tattered leather cover peeling off at the edges.

So basically Edward was turning human, and was possible going to carry on our genes.

He couldn't know now, not when he was still healing. For all I knew it could throw him back. Not to mention that it would give him more of a reason to reject the imprint.

Shutting the latches on the case, I propped it up against the door before I turned to go up the stairs. I frown as I hear crunching sounds coming from behind the door.

I steel myself for what might be behind there, but worry takes over me. How do I know that there is no one in there that could harm Edward?

Bursting through the door, I stand there catching flies while I watch him with amusement. In one hand is a biscuit that he looks at with so much wonder that you would think he's won the lottery.

In his lap in the cup of blood, which he dips the biscuit into before eating it. I can't contain my laughter any more. His expression of wonder turns to one of a startled look.

"What?" he asks around a mouth full of biscuit. Shaking my head I make my way over to the bed before effortlessly picking him up.

Edward struggles for bit before giving in and melting into me. I smile as my grip tightens on him.

"I can walk you know." He mumbles before going back to the pack of biscuits that he managed to grab when I picked him up. Just as I pass the door I hear a loud impatient knock. Putting Edward on his own two feet, i sigh before pulling open the door, though I'm not ready to see what I do.

Jasper stands on the porch step with a face of thunder. He growls when he sees me, possibly because he can smell Edward on me.

"We start war. You attacked one of our own." He snarls already in a hunters crouch.

"Jasper it wasn't me, it was Sam's pack!" I shout out to him while stepping outside, no need to take this into the house now is there?

"Either way the wolves attacked one of our own. We commence war in a week."

He turns to leave, though I know better than to attack him from behind. Then again I am stronger then him, I could possible take him down…

"Where are we training, I'm not fighting with the wolves." I call out, still following him through the empty streets. He whirls around, his eyes blazing.

"You fight with the wolves. None of us care for the imprint anymore." Jasper grows before picking up his pace, clearly not happy at been on enemy's territory. Behind me I hear Edward gasp though I don't pay him any attention at the minute.

My main focus is what could possibly be a threat to my mate-Jasper.

"Please Jasper; you can't have me go up against my mate." I plead while hating the sound of it.

"Don't plead Jacob, it makes you seem pathetic. Gather your pack; we fight next Thursday, Midnight." Before I know what's happening he has Edward in his arms, ready to take him back home.

Edward struggles though even I know it's fruitless. As they disappear I sink to the ground, everything coming over the tops of me like a tidal wave.

I'd have to fight my mate and possible kill my mate.

**AN: OMG I can't believe I forgot to say thanks you guys! I basically did a happy dance when it reached over 100! And now its like 115 and I'm all like 'Woooooo" Soz u had to witness that I'm on a sugar rush at the min lol, hope you like the chapter! Read and review peoples! x**


	16. You've lost that loving feeling

You've lost that loving feeling 

You never close your eyes any more  
When I kiss your lips  
And there's no tenderness like before  
In your fingertips  
You're trying hard not to show it baby  
But baby, baby I know it

You've lost that loving feeling  
Oh, that loving feeling  
You've lost that loving feeling  
Now it's gone, gone, gone  
Whoa-oh

Now there's no welcome look  
In your eyes when I reach for you  
And girl you're starting to criticize  
little things I do  
It makes me just feel like crying baby  
'Cause baby, something beautiful's dying

You've lost that loving feeling  
Oh that loving feeling  
You've lost that loving feeling  
Now it's gone gone gone  
Whoa-oh

Baby baby I get down on my knees for you  
If you would only love me like you used to do, yeah  
We had a love  
A love a love you don't find every day  
So don't, don't, don't, don't let it slip away

Baby baby I beg you please, please  
I need your love, I need your love  
So bring all back, bring all back  
Bring back that loving feeling  
Oh, that loving feeling  
Bring back that loving feeling  
Cause it's gone...gone...gone...  
And I can't go on...  
Whoa-oh

Edward POV

"_Don't plead Jacob, it makes you seem pathetic. Gather your pack; we fight next Thursday, Midnight." _Jaspers voice rings throughout my kind, echoing. It keeps coming back like a boomerang, going away, only to come back and hurt a lot more.

The next thing I register is being hoisted over Jaspers shoulder. Venom rushes to my head as Jasper runs. His rocking motion reminds of the rocky horse father had carved for me when I was a child. He claimed in was to get me used to the 'feel' of a horse for when I would go hunter with him later.

"Jasper! Put me down!" As I shout, I pound on his back. I can almost hear my ego pop at the 'damsel in distress' look. What sort of guy has to be carried away like a child?

Jasper slows, and places me down on the ground.

"You can't do this!" Even though he stands at least a few inches taller than me, I still glare defiantly at him.

Jasper runs his hand through his hair and sighs. "Look, Eddie." I growl lowly at the name. "I'm just a messenger. It's Carlisle that wants to start war." I stare blankly at him, not knowing whether to take this as a joke or not.

Carlisle? Beloved protector of mankind wants to start war? "Why?" I managed to choke out, my defiance gone. He was the one I thought I could stand by. He was the one I thought I could trust. But now….it's like I don't even know who he was.

"Even though he didn't show it. He was worried about the imprint to start off with. The fact that wolves can get" Jasper pauses and looks over my shoulder, not meeting me in the eyes. "Possessive over their mates, just set him on edge. And then when the rest of the pack attacked you, it just made him blow his top, if you get what I mean."

"No! No, I…I won't fight. No!" Shaking my head I began pacing back and forth, desperate to come up with some sort of plan to straighten the whole thing out.

Jasper sighs again before sitting down on a fallen tree. "You know how he is. He never had much of a family life, so he just wants to make up for that by giving us what he didn't have." Jasper finished with a smirk plastered on his face. "Let's face it. We all know you're his favourite."

I chuckle though it's humourless and doesn't last long. "Why didn't he tell me himself?"

"As you've probably thought yourself, Carlisle is normally the pacifier if you wish. If the wolves were to turn on him, then he would die. He wouldn't know how to fight his way out."

"I feel lost. I thought he was the one I could confide in. I don't know what to do. And above all else, I don't know what's happening to me." It scares me. The not knowing. I know Jacob has imprinted on me, but why am I going through changes? I shouldn't be eating. Nor should I be sleeping. Or sweating for that matter...

"Yeah well, we all do. Now come on." Defiantly I shook my head; looking for a way in which I could out run him. "Don't think about running Edward. I'll easily catch you."

**Jasper POV**

As we walked I could feel the tidal wave of emotions coming from him. They threatened to pull me under with him. Edward walked slowly, his head down, a few paces behind me. Even when I asked him if he needed to hunt, he would just shrug his shoulders.

"Look come on dude, it's not that hard." I paused when I saw his expression. "I mean, you don't even like the mutt." I finished meekly, as if it would make up for what I said.

Suddenly all the waves of sadness disappeared, vanished. Only to be replaced by anger. A lot of anger. "Not hard?" He paused for only a millisecond. "How do you get that! I want answers!" Edward stomped his foot like a child. "Answers I'll never get..." Finally the train he was on began to slow, until it eventually ran out of steam. "Why? Why me? Why did he have to choose me? Why is this happening to me? The eating, the sleeping, the sweating. Why?"

All I could do was shrug my shoulders, I honestly didn't know. All I knew was that I had to get him to Carlisle. "I don't know, but I've got to take you back to Carlisle."

Abruptly he came to a stop. "Don't make me go Jasper. Don't make me fight..." He trailed off once more.

_Ten minutes later..._

I hadn't answered him. Instead I had just dragged him along, forced him like Carlisle had said. For about a minute or two, he had wailed, kicked and struggled in my grasp. But he soon gave up.

When the house loomed in front of us, I saw him slow slightly, though he didn't come to a complete stop. Edward trudged along, his head down. What confused me though, was that he kept his emotions under control. Somehow he had gotten around _part_ of my talent. Somehow he made himself radiate calmness.

But he didn't know of the other quirk to my talent. Only Carlisle and myself-obviously-knew about it. I hadn't even told Alice. I could make someone forget their previous emotions. I could make them forget the one they loved and only allow them to feel hatred. But I could also make them forget about the ones they hate, and make them fall in love with them. It came in handy in times like this.

The others had left on a hunting trip to Alaska for the day; they wouldn't be back until tomorrow. By then we would have done what we needed to do. Alice, Esme and Emmett wouldn't agree, I knew that and that's why we sent them away. Rose would probably agree, after all, it would hurt the dog. Hopefully it would _kill_ the dog. She wouldn't care that it would make Edward colder than what he was; block his emotions towards the dog. But she would have blabbed to Emmett, so she had to go too.

It was hard keeping the things running through my mind from Edward. I had to think of two things at once. One stronger than the other. To keep him out, I thought of what Alice and I did in the night. It made him shudder slightly to say the least. The other part of my mind focused on the next thing I was going to do.

I wasn't happy about blocking his emotions. To be honest I was totally against it all. But Carlisle had threatened that he would get the dogs to attack Alice. I had to do it.

Because he was involving the dogs, Alice wouldn't be able to see her own death. And because Jacob was involved with Edward, which meant that she couldn't see what we were going to do.

**Jacob POV**

Something was wrong. As soon as their figures disappeared into the trees I sensed something wrong. Something that involved Edward. But it would be suicide if I were to step over that line. Surely Edward would be able to look after himself just this once? Then again, it was suicide if he got killed. At the same time, I could do more at this end.

I had to find the pack, I had to warn them of the upcoming fight. Maybe, just maybe, while they fight, I could go to Edward. Surely Carlisle had more sense than to make him fight when he had so easily been injured?

I decide that either way it would be suicide. So I might as well die trying to protect him. Dragging myself from the floor, I practically crawl in the direction Jasper took my imprint.

Watching them leave had sapped my energy, it had blown it away.

Now was different though. With every step I took in the direction they went, the more I could feel myself gaining energy. The closer I got to them, to Edward, seemed to spur my wolf on.

Subconsciously, I had turned into my wolf. With my feet pounding into the dirt, I felt myself give over to the wolf.

**Jasper POV**

Carlisle had joined us in the main room. Edward sat looking out of place and lost, on the loveseat. His eyes darted about quickly, surveying us every few seconds.

Carlisle nodded to me, and I knew it was time.

"I hope you know that we're sorry Edward." Carlisle murmured, which caused Edward to frown and begin to fidget in his seat.

By the end of his little speech, Carlisle had lunged forward. He easily knocked the chair from under Edward, and sent it flying across the room. With Edward losing his strength to the imprint, it had made this job so much easier.

Now Carlisle had straddled Edward, pinning his shoulders back with his hands. No longer did Edward have the calm facade in place. It seemed to have melted away, and made room for the fear and panic that now plagued him. Desperately he struggled and despite his lost strength, I knew it was only time before he would escape.

Slowly I strolled up behind the struggling pair. Edwards' eyes locked onto mine and silently pleaded me for help. Help I wouldn't give.

Moving myself around them, I grabbed Edwards jaw in one hand. Forcing him to look at me, I stared into his darkening eyes.

"You have never felt love." I said slowly, and emotionlessly.

His pupils dilated and he stared blankly back. "I have never loved." He repeated almost robotically. The sheer helplessness on his face almost made my dead heart break. I couldn't do this. But then again I had to; I had to do it for Alice. I wouldn't let her be killed because of me.

"You only feel hatred." Out of my eye corner I saw Carlisle smirk as he manipulated me into doing his bidding.

"I only feel hatred."

"To Jacob Black."

"To Jacob Black." He repeated, and it was done. Never would he remember the feeling he had for the mutt.

But at the same time, he would never love again.

**Hi! I had to tweek Jaspers power a bit to fit it into the story! Please don't hate Jazzy-kins! Carlisle only wants the best for his family! Please review! x**


	17. Possible Hope

Possible Hope

Jacob POV

Something was wrong-no, make that very wrong. I forced my wolf to run faster, despite having the extra speed to protect him; I knew it wouldn't be enough.

Every bone in my body ached to just feel him safe in my arms, for it to only be the two of us in the world. But I knew it would never happen, he hadn't even accepted me yet. But I didn't care about that, if only he was safe I would be happy. I would be happy to be his friend with benefits if it made him happy.

"Jacob!" Cold air whooshed by me mixed in with a flurry of white and black. "Jacob stop!"

Coming to an abrupt stop, I felt myself skid along the floor slightly. I came to a stop less than a foot in front of Alice. She smiled slightly though it was sad and didn't meet her eyes. "You need to change back."

Despite her words I couldn't let myself change back, not when her husband had just issued the start of a war. Not to mention the fact that I was on their half of the treaty line. "You need to change back." She repeated softly, her eyes holding a failing hope. "Edward needs you to change back."

She knew she had found my weak spot, one mention of his name and I would change willingly. My bones began to crack and snap back into place and I was glad when she turned around and threw a pair of shorts over her shoulder.

"What about him?" I asked as soon as I was able to speak.

Taking this as her cue she whirled around, her face etched with worry. "Carlisle threatened Jasper that he would kill me if he didn't do as he asked. Please, please don't blame Jasper for this."

Carlisle? But what would he have to do with this? He seemed fine with the imprint when he found out. In fact he seemed more than happy. He seemed ecstatic that his son had finally found someone.

"Carlisle had been doing some research and came up with the fact that you would be able to get Edward pregnant due to his Incubus nature." I nodded slowly and I could tell from the expression on her face that there was more to worse to come. "He also found out that 90% of all pregnancies end in death." This froze me to the spot. Death? No, I wouldn't let him die. I couldn't.

But then what about the legend? Surely he wouldn't die if he was part of that? It would need him later on as well probably. "Carlisle just wanted to protect his first son." Alice said with a sigh. "There's no easy way of saying this so I'm just going to say it."

My mind ran through all the possibilities of what it could be though none were as bad as what she next said. "Carlisle had Jasper wipe clean all of Edward's emotions towards you." I frowned, slightly confused about the whole thing. "It means he won't feel love. To you or anyone else ever again."

"Don't say that Alice! Say you're joking. Say that this is all just some sick cruel joke to get back at me for something."

"But I'm not joking Jacob. And I'm not joking about this either. There's a way you can reverse what Jasper did." Instantly my eyes widened and I wanted nothing more that to run up to and squeeze the living day lights out of her in a bear hug.

But I managed to contain myself-just.

"You'll have to force him to accept the imprint." I nod; content to listen for the minute though I don't like the fact of having to force him into it. "Every time he sees you he will attack you though, you won't have time to talk to him. You can't sway him that way."

"You have to mark him, show to others that he belongs to you and no one else." Alice looks up to the sky for a second, calculating something as the moon shines down on us. "When the moon is full-which should hopefully be today in about an hour or so-bite him. Sink your teeth into his neck and don't pull out. When he screams resist the urge to pull your teeth out. Wait until you have a mouth full of his venom then swallow it. Only then can you pull your teeth out."

"Hang on though." I said as I sat down on the grass. "Doesn't venom kill wolves?"

Alice smiles smugly and leans back onto me. "Not your imprints. A wolves saliva and blood holds healing properties, it's how you were able to cure him from Victoria's venom. Your saliva will chase away the fake emotions Jasper put in place. But your saliva will also leave a mark in his skin, showing to everybody that he is yours and nobody else's."

A sharp scent of candy floss and violets suddenly entered the small clearing where Alice had stopped me. Both of us stiffened. Both of us knew who was here. The scent was embedded into my brain a million times and it was one I would never forget.

"You got something wrong there Alice." He paused and stopped just at the edges of the trees. "Why would I let that mutt bite me?" He smirked, his razor sharp teeth glistening in the moonlight. Never had he looked so dangerous, or so beautiful. "When I could so easily kill him."

**AN: Sorry for the short chapter! Please review!**

**Just so you know, I put up a new story yesterday and just thought I would tell you about it. It's called **_**Written In The Stars**_** and it's another mpreg but the pairing is JasperxEdward. Have a pop over if you want. Here's the summary: ** Jasper Whitlock agrees to go the Volturi Incubus Auction. While there an elderly woman hands him 3 numbers; 124. Will they lead him to his very own Incubi slave? Will he tame the heart of Incubi Edward? Will he get him pregnant in time? mpreg slash.


	18. Time's Running Out

Time's running out.

Jacob POV

_"You got something wrong there Alice." He paused and stopped just at the edges of the trees. "Why would I let that mutt bite me?" He smirked, his razor sharp teeth glistening in the moonlight. Never had he looked so dangerous, or so beautiful. "When I could so easily kill him."_

Edward strolled casually from the cover of the trees, his eyes watching us carefully, "and Alice? I have more control than to just attack him." Cockiness radiated from him, and despite his words, I knew it would only take one wrong word for him to snap.

He lounged back against a tree, his legs crossed at the ankles, "so, what's it going to be Jacob? Are you going to let me kill you now? Or do you want to drag it out?"

It was strange to say the least, that even if I failed to bite him then he would never love. If he killed me, his love life was in jeopardy. Whatever jasper did was probably for the rest of eternity. That's the way most vampire powers worked. They only had to do something to you once.

"I'm easy either way." Edward's voice snapped me out of my reverie. He pushed off from the tree, keeping his eyes locked on me. "Alice, I'm surprised. I wouldn't have thought that you'd be here. After all, if I chose to attack you, you wouldn't be able to see because of Jacob."

For the first time since he appeared in the clearing, Alice spoke. "But you won't, I'm family. You love me…." She trailed off once she realised what she had said.

Edward laughed dryly, "that's the problem Alice, I can't feel love anymore."

As they talked, I stared up at the moon. For once it was rising quickly, too quickly. It's like this, when you need it to rise, it always goes slowly. When you don't want it to, it speeds up. Either way you can't win. But today, I needed it to rise so I could bite him, but at the same time I still needed it to slow down so I could get to him.

"Have you decided what you're doing? We haven't got all night." He looked wistfully up at the moon. Did he know?

"Of course I know how you cure it, I'm not stupid."

I was confused to say the least, "but don't you want it cured?"

"No, why would I want to spend the rest of eternity with a mutt?"

His words cut me to ribbons. The puppet strings that were holding to me, frayed slightly as he-once again-became out of my reach. How long would it take for them to snap? To snap and let me die? Would he drag it out, make it an agonising, emotional death?

That wouldn't be enough for him now. He would want me to suffer. My legs started to shake and I knew it would be long until they buckled.

Instantly Alice was by my side, her cool touch calming me slightly. "Jacob don't believe him, it's just the hatred speaking."

But it was hard not to believe him.

**Edward POV**

It was strange to say the least. It was like being underwater and never being able to surface. Something was holding me back, keeping me from controlling my body. Instead something was in the way, a wall of such powerful emotions that it wouldn't let the real me through. But it let me watch.

And that was the worst part.

This wasn't me speaking to Jacob, it was someone else. Another me perhaps.

I fought against the feeling as I tried to regain control but it did nothing but push me back even further. I couldn't break through it. And that scared me.

**Jacob POV**

He stood there as he watched me fall apart at the seams. This wouldn't end well, and with only 45 minutes to go until the full moon, my hope was failing.

Leisurely he strolled forward, not even giving me time to grieve for my loss, my family or my life. Without him, I would die, and with that I found myself hurting for my family, for my two sisters and dad. How would they cope? I suppose they would cope as they had done before I was born. They would have to; there was nothing I could do about it now.

Even though I knew I would die, I had to fight for them and who knew, I might just get the old Edward back. It was a slim chance, but a chance all the same.

"I'll drag it out; I won't give up on you."

Anger flitted through his eyes though he quickly put a calm façade in place, "fair enough." He muttered, just loud enough for me to hear.

Pushing Alice back, I told her to leave, that she could end up killed if this ended badly. No matter what I said, she wouldn't leave.

"Siblings stick together," was all she said, and she stood beside me.

Hope flared through me, not of my survival chances of course, but the fact that I knew they would be there to help my family after, and to comfort Edward when he came out of the trace. If he came out of the trance.

I didn't have much time to ponder about how they would disguise my death, for a growl erupted from the vampire in front of us.

Edward's eyes flickered warily between us, but he made no move to back down.

Phasing immediately on the spot, I snarled back at him. It wasn't something I enjoyed doing, but he needed to be put into place.

Than was all it took.

He lunged forward, easily knocking Alice over like a skittle. Her little body was sent cartwheeling through the air. Multiple trees lost their lives as she collided with them. I was just glad that she wasn't able to be harmed by wood. If so then she wouldn't have survived that attack.

"Looks like it's just me and you now." Edward hissed again, his eyes wide and feral.

Advancing slowly, I took in each of his movements. Edward came forward at the speed as me, and the gap began to rapidly close.

A vicious snarl ripped through him, and his lips pulled back as he exposed his teeth. Instinctively, he fell easily into a hunters crouch.

We both jumped at the same time. Our bodies collided at maximum height and we toppled to the ground-a ball of furry, growls and hisses.

By the time I had recovered from the shock, he was gone. The clearing was empty and the moon seemed to be rising quicker.

Blocking all sound out, I concentrated on where I could feel his presence. Loudly thinking of a baseball match, I tried to keep him out of my head.

Feeling him coming to my left, my eyes snapped open and I whirled. Retracting my claws as much as possible, I swatted him away easily. His body hit a large oak and landed in a crumpled mass on the ground.

But that one little hit shouldn't have kept him down.

Cautiously I moved forward, my eyes flickering up to the moon. Only half an hour to go. Stopping ten meters away from him, I watched confused as he clutched his chest. Directly where his dead heart is.

At first it was faint, just a light flutter, but then it became more prominent. The beats were more specific, a slow beat of a drum.

Somehow something had brought it back to life, though it stuttered sometimes, it slowly evened itself out.

Was this the final stage of his changes?

I didn't have much time to wallow in that one, for there was only fifteen minutes left until my chance would be up.

Leaping forward, I aimed my teeth at his neck…

**Hi peoples! Sorry I didn't mention it on the last An, but I hope you all had a great Christmas and new year! Finally I managed to get up the story stats lol. Thank you to the person who so kindly added the story to their community '**_**Awesomely Awesome Stories'**_. **I saw that the story is on 103 people's alerts, so could we maybe get the reviews up to 175 perhaps? Thank you! x**

**Also a special thanks to bookworm324 for reviewing twice! x**


	19. Back To Normal?

Back To Normal?

**Jacob POV**

Everything went in slow motion. I jumped forward, teeth aching to sink into the cold flesh and bring back my old Edward.

He was still lying in an awkward position on the floor, one hand unconsciously clutching his heart. At the sound of his heart I felt a thrill of both contrasting joy and fear. Joy, because it was so nice just to be able to _hear_ it. But fear because I didn't know what was happening.

It was now only a couple of minutes until the full moon was in the right place.

As my leap reached its peak, I saw Edward stir slightly. Not a second later, did he turn to face me, his green eyes locking onto my wolf form. Wait, _green eyes?_ Quickly I shook away my confusion, not wanting it to deter from what I had to do.

Baring my teeth, I aimed for his juggler, intent on making this as quick as possible. As he saw me coming, his eyes filled with fear and terror. Hastily he tried to get up and run, but his legs were jelly and he sunk to the ground. Instead, he raised his arms in a feeble attempt to ward me away.

That one little move was my undoing.

Seeing him so afraid, so vulnerable yet knowing what I had to do, my landing faltered. I fell heavily on my right side, pain shooting through my shoulder and down my side.

"P-p-please don't hurt-t me." Edward stuttered, panic lacing his words.

I whined lowly at his request. I didn't want to hurt him, but at the same time I didn't know how much this would hurt.

Slowly, he began to try and crawl away, soft cries and fear filled looks haunting me.

But I did what I had to do.

Sinking my teeth into his shoulder, I pulled away instantly. Alice had said that I had to wait until I had a mouthful of his venom. I would have done, if there was any venom there that is. Instead warm, iron tasting blood filled my mouth-not a dash of venom in it.

Horrified I pulled my teeth out of his shoulder instantly, backing away from the now petrified human.

Edward clutched at his shoulder. His gaze wondered from the mauled flesh of his shoulder back to me. I didn't even want to know what I looked like to him. Blood dripping from my mouth, parts of his own flesh still in my teeth. I tried to make myself look as none threatening as I possibly could. It was a hard feat considering what I had just done to him.

So I did the only thing I could do. Slowly I changed back into my human form, letting my bones crack into place as I slowly began to rise into a standing position.

Edward just gaped. "W-what are you?" he stuttered though he made no move to run.

It pained me that he couldn't remember anything. Was this a side effect to what Carlisle made Jasper do?

**Alice POV**

I ran, that's all I could do. When Edward swatted me aside I knew there was no going back. He couldn't remember any of us. He was foreign. Our only hope now was that Jacob would be able to get through to him in time.

I still couldn't believe that her powers were enough to influence Carlisle and Jasper. My Jasper. If I had any idea of what she could do then I would have warned them. But when she got the revenge she wanted I expected her to leave us, not threaten to tear our family apart. No, she wanted more, she wanted us all dead. She didn't just blame Edward; she blamed us all for helping.

If only we had killed her while we had the chance.

I made it to the house in record time. For some strange reason only one person was here. Jasper. I had hoped for Carlisle so I could maybe solve this problem at the root. Ah well. There was nothing I could do now.

"Jasper!" I called from the back door.

It took only mere seconds for him to be in front on me. From here I could see the things that had changed in him from her influence. His eyes had lost all spark and stared forward blankly-no emotion registering. His posture was tense, always ready to fight more so than usual.

What had she done?

"Yes Alice?" Even his voice sounded like a monotone.

Instead of explaining I grabbed his hand roughly and pulled him out of the door. While we ran I watched his expression carefully, looking for anything that might give that bitch away. There was no joyous laugh or buzz of energy that usually harboured him when he ran. Just silence. Nothing but silence.

**Jacob POV**

"I'm a shape shifter." I answered like I was saying the weather.

"No you're not," he said, as stubborn as ever. "You're a werewolf." Edward's voice shook as he said the word but he didn't back down.

"It's the same thing." I murmured, taking a few steps forward.

Maybe it was the imprint that kept him from running, but instead of taking a few steps back, he took a few steps forward. For the first time he did look like his seventeen year old self.

"Who are you?" Again he stepped forward, only wincing slightly when his shoulder brushed a low hanging tree branch.

"Black, Jacob Black. I can heal that if you want." I nodded towards his gaping shoulder wound. Taking a few small steps forward, I stopped when we were less than a foot away from each other.

Edward was at least four inches small than me, and that was with his hair which stood a couple of inches off his head. His heart-God it felt good to hear it-sped up at my closeness. He looked up at me with his darkened green eyes. Gently his hand rose to trace small patterns on my forearm that sent electricity sparking through my body.

Maybe it had been a good thing him becoming human. Let's face it, he seemed more ready to accept the imprint and he'd forgotten about all the things beforehand.

He nodded and moved his injured shoulder closer to me. "Why did you bite me?"

I quickly came up with an excuse, "I thought you were someone else."

"Oh."

I was praying that Alice was right, that wolves saliva held healing properties. Gently I twisted Edward around so that his back was up against my chest. At this Edward flushed and his heart beat spiked once more while sending shocks throughout my body.

I could get used to a human Edward.

Bracing myself for his struggles, I worked up a bit of saliva, before roughly spitting onto my palm and gently rubbing it into the wound.

Edward screamed at the contact as his marred flesh charred against my rough skin. Tears made tracks down his face as he tried to contain the gasps, sobs and screams.

I did my best to try and block it all out. Once I was sure I had covered all the wound, I pulled my hand away only to wrap it around his torso as he got himself under control.

At first nothing happened until the wound started to repair itself. It was over in a matter of seconds. All that was left now was a few faint pink scars.

I tensed as I heard a rustle in the trees and I hesitantly pushed Edward behind me once more. Stepping forward a few paces, I scanned the clearing looking for the source of the noise.

"Jake we're not going to hurt you." Alice's voice came through the trees like a source of light.

I tensed at the person who followed. Jasper, the person behind all this. The wolf inside me growled at him fiercely.

Without waiting for them to answer, I turned and grabbed an unsuspecting Edward.

"Run." I wanted him as far away from Jasper as I could get him.

Edward took one look in Alice and Jaspers direction and obliged immediately with no protests. I watched his figure disappear through the trees. Turning my attention back to Alice, I nodded a small greeting before turning to Jasper. "Why are you here?"

Jaspers eyes turned dark. "I don't know. Alice pulled me along."

"Well you need to leave?" I left no room for backing out.

"Come on Jasper, we need to find Carlisle. I'll see you later Jacob." Alice nodded knowingly before dragging Jasper away. Sighing, I looked around to see if I could see Edward anywhere. He was nowhere to be seen.

Quickly I changed back into my wolf form. This way it was easier to pick up his scent. It was strong and smelled much like cotton candy or fairground sweets.

It didn't take long to find him for he hadn't ventured too far away.

Edward was laid sprawled across the forest floor, clothes in tatters and caked in mud. Knowing my luck he was going to be as clumsy as Bella was. At the thought of my old friend a sharp pang of guilt shot through my chest though I quickly pushed it away.

Light snores came from him and he unconsciously rolled over to face me. Grinning to myself, I curled around him, making sure not to squish him, and laid my head beside his.

Edward snuggled closer to me, wrapping himself up in my fur. Once more I fell asleep with my imprint close.

**AN: sorry for the wait I've been working on my own novel at the min so these sort of just got pushed to the back. Sorry! Hope this chapter is ok. Just to make things clear yes Edward is human. Yes, someone influenced Carlisle and Jasper. It is the imprint that has made Edward lose his vampire memories and turn human. Hopefully a lemon coming up in the next few chapters! **


End file.
